Hipócrita
by Unicorn Senju
Summary: Hipocresía era la palabra que mejor definía su accionar, incentivando prejuicios contra los Uchiha frente a su clan, mintiéndole a todos en el acto.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes, no son de mi autoría, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para entretener, de fans para fans.

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Soy yo, Unicornio, con otra historia del fandom de Naruto. Más bien la tercera y el segundo long fic...

 **Advertencias:** Esta es una historia de género «yaoi». Por favor, si este género no es de tu agrado, abstente de leer. Aclaro que este será un «TobiIzu». Es decir, Tobirama Senju x Izuna Uchiha. De ahí el sensualón título de la historia :)

Semi AU, por lo que no respeta algunos eventos Canon.

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Prólogo

Sangre y muerte era lo único que podía recordar de su infancia, sus otras memorias se veían opacadas por el ruido de los gritos de dolor y agonía de miembros caídos de su clan, el llanto subsecuente a la muerte, el brillo cegador de espadas relucientes cubiertas de sangre y el silencio contundente de la muerte. Tobirama Senju no había tenido una infancia de verdad como muchos niños de otros clanes que debían esperar a ser más mayores para ir a la guerra junto a los adultos.

En el clan Senju, las cosas eran distintas. No perdían el tiempo, se les entrenaba como si fueran adultos, sin consideraciones. «El enemigo no te va considerar por ser un niño», eran las amargas pero tan cargadas de verdad, palabras su padre; Butsuma Senju. Siempre mirándolo con ese semblante de indiferencia como si no se tratara de su propio hijo el que estaba tirado sobre el suelo lleno de barro, rasguños e invadido por el miedo. Siempre tan exigente y tan rígido con él en especial, como si estuviera esperando algo de su parte. Silenciosamente, Butsuma vertía todas sus expectativas sobre él como una medida desesperada o un último recurso. Sus hermanos habían muerto, solo quedaban él y Hashirama, Itama y Kawarama descansaban bajo tierra en una caja improvisada sin haber tenido un funeral decente para poder darles el último adiós como era debido. Su hermano mayor había llorado mucho sus muertes, para disgusto de su padre que solo se quedó en su pose estoica de frialdad junto a ellos mientras miraron, sin hablar, el mal obrado ataúd de madera rústica donde ambos Senjus yacían.

Luego de un rato, la tierra los cubrió y se los llevó para siempre a un lugar muy lejos de ahí. Las lágrimas habían resbalado del rostro infantil de Hashirama por meses tras ese terrible suceso, pero él no. No tenía permitido llorar, nadie en aquel mundo cruel lleno de hostilidad y no cuando la muerte parecía rondar sobre la tierra llenándola con ríos de sangre con cadáveres flotantes por doquier. Tobirama, a diferencia de Hashirama, comenzaba a insensibilizarse con el pasar del tiempo respecto a todo los he sucedía a su alrededor. Todo se empezaba a volver tan normal que cada vez que escuchaba que alguien que había conocido de su clan, perdía la vida en el campo de batalla, simplemente ya no sentía nada en lo absoluto. Porque no era fortaleza lo que estaba proyectando con ese semblante de dureza y fría calma, tan similar a su padre, era insensibilidad.

No podía sentir tristeza como consecuencia de la muerte, ni felicidad,alegría o dolor. Sólo existía de manera vacía, como un pilar para su adorado hermano mayor que estaba repleto de esas ganas de vivir que tanto le hacían falta al joven Tobirama Senju.

No podía ser infeliz.

Pero tampoco podía amar.

Era como si de pronto, la vida perdiera todo color o sentido ante sus ojos, ya nada valía la pena en lo más mínimo. Todo se reducida a una existencia cíclica vacía que consistía en ver morir a personas y dar muerte a otras más sin poder hacer algo para cambiarlo. Cosas como los sueños o esperanzas muriendo a la par que las personas, los clanes se veían cada vez más reducidos en número en cada encuentro desafortunado. Hacer amigos le parecía una acción inútil, pensaba que se tardaba más en crear lazos con otros individuos que en perderlos para siempre a manos de un desconocido miembro de algún clan enemigo.

La muerte era el resultado inevitable de todo, y esa era una verdad universal innegable.

Todos morían.

Y no podía llorar por cada uno de ellos.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les guste, nunca he escrito un fanfic de este género ni de estos personajes. Debo decir que es mi OTP aunque sea demasiado crack e imposible. Díganme que les pareció :) Este es corto porque es un prólogo, Tobirama es el protagonista y pues quería mostrar su situación.

Unicornio out.

«Sábado 16 de Septiembre del 2017»


	2. Uchihas y Senjus

**Discla** **imer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Exclusivamente, los uso para entretenimiento, de fans para fans. Son de Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! :)

He aquí la segunda entrega de este fanfic. Qué va a ser algo lento, pues quiero darle espacio a desarrollo a las cosas.

» **Libra98 :** ¡¡Muchas gracias por comentar, dar follow y fav a la historia!! Es cierto, casi no hay nada de esta pareja. Y mucho menos, _long fics_ de ellos. Solo he visto algunos _OS,_ pero nada en concreto. Y como no hay, pues entonces lo escribo yo :3

» **Starkylo:** ¡¡Muchas gracias por comentar!! Qué bueno que te agradó el prólogo :) Y si, es cierto, hay tan poco que leer de esta pareja y aún menos en español :1

 **¡A leer!**

.

.

.

Capítulo Uno: Uchihas y Senjus.

El sol de la media tarde era cegador, el calor a esa hora específicamente, se sentía muy sofocante. Su hermano, Hashirama, y él yacían bajo la sombra fría de un gran árbol en los terrenos de su residencia dentro del clan Senju. Hashirama estaba alegre mirando el bello paisaje que la naturaleza de su alrededor les ofrecía, siempre tan feliz y animado, lleno de positividad para transmitir a aquel que se acercara a su persona; Tobirama lo miró de reojo sin apartar la vista del libro de pasta dura que traía entre las manos. Él estaba arrancando una pequeña flor amarilla de la tierra y con sumo cuidado se la ponía detrás de la oreja como un adorno.

Tobirama decidió ignorar aquella acción y proseguir con su lectura, el volúmen de _Historia de los clanes I_ sobre sus manos no le interesaba, a decir verdad, pero resultaba un escape bastante sencillo cuando, simplemente, no deseaba que nadie le molestara. No le gustaba leerlo, no necesitaba ninguna reafirmación de sucesos que formaban parte de su vida cotidiana, ese libro era un antecedente de la conducta lamentable de todos y cada uno de los clanes existentes y extintos del mundo ninja.Por qué los adultos se empeñaban en seguir esa absurda guerra? Ya habían tenido demasiado de ello, todos, tantas vidas perdidas y gente en pilas de cadáveres que nunca nadie supo identificar para darles un entierro digno en vez de dejarlos pudrirse en mitad de un prado sangriento con desconocidos; a los cuales en vida denominaban como «enemigos». Una vez muertos, ya no importaba el apellido, por qué no eran nadie. Solo cadáveres rodeados de vísceras, espadas y símbolos sobre sus armaduras.

Sin embargo, Tobirama no podía evitar el _odiar_ al clan Uchiha. Hecho que contradecía sus ideas de que era absurdo seguir con esa red infinita de desprecio hacia personas que ni siquiera conocían personalmente.Con ese clan era distinto, sus dos hermanos; Kawarama e Itama habían sido asesinados por Uchihas. Era una guerra y debían matar para sobrevivir otro día más, aquello podía comprenderlo a la perfección... _pero,_ todos los que morían a su alrededor eran por causa de Uchihas.

Su madre, sus hermanos y algunos más que nunca llegó a conocer en verdad. Ellos eran un factor común en una fórmula que resultaba en muerte. Un clan lleno de _odio_ , él no los veía como personas comunes o gente que estaba obligada a algo, si no, como seres fríos y sádicos que con sus ojos centelleantes de color rojizo cortaban la vida de la tierra como si fueran sirvientes de la mismísima parca.

Tobirama era insensible a muchas cosas como palabras o emociones, pero él _odiaba._ Irónico, que su único sentimiento genuino fuera algo tan tóxico como el odio, no tardaría mucho en volverse una fiel réplica de su padre transmitiendo la misma podredumbre a las futuras generaciones del clan como una herencia miserable que perpetuaría el ciclo de agonía que los aquejaba. Esperaba que su hermano, al asumir el mando del clan Senju trajera mejores cosas para los niños que tenían la desgracia de nacer en ese mundo repleto de prejuicios e inseguridad. Él era un soñador, muchas veces le había dicho que algún día los niños no irían a la guerra tan jóvenes, jugarían libres y los adultos no se matarían entre ellos por motivos tan antiguos que ni siquiera podían rememorar.

Parpadeó para dejar todas sus cavilaciones de lado y perderse un poco entre las palabras de las páginas del libro que descansaba sobre su regazo. «El clan Senju y Uchiha. Una enemistad que se remonta a generaciones atrás(...)», Leyó y se detuvo en seco, cerrando el libro de golpe con un sonoro estruendo que llamó la atención de Hashirama que hacía dibujos en hojas usando sus manos con un bote de tinta roja que había encontrado entre las cosas de su padre.

No necesitaba leer eso.

Hashirama lo observaba muy perdido, e infructuosamente, intentaba decifrar la expresión sería de su hermano menor en busca de algún indicio. No mostraba nada en lo absoluto, se veía frío y serio, como si estuviera muerto. Tobirama casi no veía a su hermano últimamente, no se lo reprocha a porque sentía que merecía tener mejores compañías que la suya; a su hermano le quedaban muchas ganas de vivir la vida y de entablar amistades. Tobirama no podía sentarse a jugar con el a cosas infantiles o a hablar sin sonar amargado o cansado de la vida como si tuviera cuarenta años y no quince como en realidad era. No podía sonreír y asegurar que al día siguiente sería mejor porque no lo sería. Lo quería mucho, pero no podía mentirle así no disfrutar nada junto a él ni a nadie.

Porque gran parte de él moría con cada persona que se tragaba la tierra. Pero ahí estaba su hermano, sonriendo tontamente muy feliz por algo que desconocía en su totalidad, conociéndolo lo más seguro era que fuese algo muy insignificante para un chico como él.

—Ese libro parece muy aburrido, Tobi—Señaló el mayor apuntado el libro que sostenía fuertemente como si temiera que se lo arrebatara. Ni siquiera era suyo, el lo había robado de las cosas olvidadas de su padre hacia un tiempo atrás en aún afán propio de querer aprender a leer por su cuenta.

Sólo le habían enseñado a hacerlo a su hermano mayor, debido a que algún día sería el líder que sustituyera a Butsuma Senju de su puesto, por lo que debía estar preparado con la máxima educación que se le pudiera dar. Él no era más que el segundo que debía cuidar la integridad de su hermano para asegurar que llegara con vida a esa posición que se había ganado por el mero hecho de pisar ese mundo primero que todos los demás.

Hashirama se acercó más enfocando la mirada en la portada desgastada del libro, entrecerrando los ojos muy concentrado en descubrir que decían las letras doradas en cursivas impresas sobre el cuero que lo cubría.

—«Historia de los clanes I»—Recitó con cierta dificultad debido a la fuente poco clara de la letra. Hashirama volvió su mirada café hacia la rojiza de su hermano meditando un poco donde es que había visto ese libro, tenía la sensación de familiaridad.

Finalmente, lo recordó. Era el polvoriento libro que su padre le había casi obligado a leer sin éxito alguno cuando recién le enseñaba. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en las manos de su hermano? Bien recordaba que no se suponía que le enseñaran, solo a él por ser el mayor y heredero del puesto de cabeza del clan.

Su expresión se volvió de confusión.

—Ese libro es de papá—Le dijo con tranquilidad, Tobirama no se inmutó ni un poco ante eso. El que robara a su padre podría considerarse algo grave merecedor de un castigo de su parte, que él sabía, sería severo—¿Por qué lo estás leyendo? ¡Es muy aburrido! Y sólo habla de la guerra.

Parpadeó oyendo sus palabras sin reaccionar a nada.

—Es el único libro que encontré—Admitió pasando sus manos sobre el recubrimiento del volúmen sintiendo la textura del material.

—¿Estabas viendo los dibujos? Era lo único interesante de este libro. Dice cosas aburridas de todos los clanes—Preguntó el Senju mayor abriéndolo para pasar las páginas rápidamente en busca de algo hasta detenerse en una página cualquiera con un dibujo en tinta negra que ilustraba una sección del apartado que hablaba del clan Uchiha. Su dedo se colocó sobre ella—Mira.

« _El Sharingan»_ rezaba la leyenda en letras diminutas bajo la imagen.

— _Sharingan..._ —Repitió Tobirama intentando recordar si alguna vez había visto uno con sus propios ojos. Seguramente, si pero, cuando el enemigo estaba a unos pocos metros y con una firme desición de acabar con su vida tomaba en cuenta esos detalles tan nimios.

—Sí—Asintió Hashirama.

Tobirama cerró el libro lentamente.

—No le diré a papá, pero no dejes que vea que lo has tomado o se molestará—Le advirtió con los ojos fijos en la puerta a lo lejos como si contara un secreto.

Tobirama asintió en silencio, acatando sus palabras.

.

.

.

Izuna Uchiha miró a su hermano mayor, el único que le restaba de todos, Madara, practicar su lanzamiento de kunai contra el tronco magullado de un árbol que estaba a pocos metros de la parte de atrás de su casa. A él le gustaba mirarle mientras entrenaba, le parecía que podía aprender mucho con el sólo hecho de observar como es que hacía jutsus, lanzaba estrellas ninja o kunai. Madara era su modelo a seguir, lo admiraba mucho, casi tanto como a su padre Tajima Uchiha.

El día era caluroso pero a medida que avanzada, la brisa del aire lo hacía agradable. El cielo estaba precioso, uno podía mirarlo y perderse entre la reconfortante visión de aquel azul tan suave adornado de nubes esponjosas de color blanco que se esparcían en el, parecía tan bello que era como si flotara sobre una hermosa tierra llena de paz... pero la realidad era que no. Al día siguiente sería el festival de las flores que organizaba el clan Yamanaka cada año, era una hermosa festividad llena de flores que adornaban cada rincón de los terrenos del clan y y había comida deliciosa por lo que había escuchado decir a un miembro de su clan a otro en el mercado hacia un tiempo.

Su hermano no le había dicho nada, pero él intuía que iba a asistir a dicho festival con alguien. Estaba casi confirmado, pues todas las tardes desaparecía casi a la misma hora y nadie podía hallarlo; en base a esa _evidencia_ podía asegurar que esa persona no pertenecía al clan Uchiha, de lo contrario no tendría que salir fuera de los terrenos que les pertenecían.

Nadie, salvo Izuna, lo sospechaba. Tajima estaba muy ocupado con todas las tareas que conllevaba el ser el líder, casi no le veían a menudo por la casa en donde ellos vivían, su supervisión era bastante pobre por lo que podían hacer lo que sea en su tiempo libre. Y por tiempo libre, se refería a, básicamente, todo el día. Cuando su padre estaba en casa le gustaba observar desde la misma posición en la que encontraba Izuna en ese momento, como es que entrenaba y pulían sus habilidades ninja. Sus irises oscuros se clavaron en los de sus hermanos mayor que le devolvía la mirada mientras se aproximaba, extenuado por la actividad física, tomando asiento a su lado para descansar y recobrar el aliento.

—¿Vas a quedarte todo el día mirando ese árbol? —Preguntó Madara pasando su brazo derecho por su frente para limpiarse el sudor. Su hermano pequeño se veía pensativo, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cosa que era muy inusual.

—Irás al festival de los Yamanaka, ¿cierto?—Soltó de repente, la curiosidad le ganó y mentiría si dijera que no quería ir. Tal vez, si usaba las palabras adecuadas, Madara le dejará ir hasta allá porque él no tenía ni idea de donde iba a ser.

En su clan no había festivales ni fiestas, era una comunidad bastante fría y rígida como para disfrutar de banalidades como festejos con el propósito de traer un poco de alegría a las personas. Muchos creían que era una pérdida de tiempo y energía el hacerlo. El clan Yamanaka no tenía problemas con ningún clan, era más bien neutral y no tenía enemigos como, por ejemplo, su clan con el de los Senju. Qué su enemistad provenía más antes de la época en la que vivía, incluso, más antigua que la de sus difuntos abuelos. Durante esos tres días, la propiedad de los Yamanaka se volvía tierra de nadie y muchos miembros de otros clanes asistían a ese festival precioso de flores sin armas y sin violencia de por medio.

Sin odio.

Una paz momentánea podía verse solo tres días al año, donde no eran Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuūga o Senju.

Solo personas.

—¿Vas a decírselo a nuestro padre?—Inquirió Madara con una expresión muy sería y algo de palidez. Si su padre se enteraba podía ser que no le permitiera asistir o les acompañara arruinando sus planes establecidos para esos días.

—Me gustaría ir también—Completó para no parecer que iba a acusarlo con su padre por ello. Y era la más pura verdad.

Madara lo pensó un poco, si Izuna se daba cuenta de con quién estaba yendo por ahí, ¿lo acusaría? No era muy cuidadoso en cuanto a ocultar sus salidas furtivas fuera del clan y estaba seguro que en ese punto Izuna debía hacerlo notado ya. Pero no había dicho nada a nadie hasta el momento, por lo que sentía que podía confiar en él.

—Sí, si voy a ir—Confirmó Madara encongiéndose de hombros, tomando una bocanada y de aire debido al cansancio que lo invadía tras el entrenamiento—También puedes venir.

Le alivió saber que su hermano planeaba ir también, así podría ser muy cuidadoso de que no supiera de la existencia de Hashirama Senju. O que el era su mejor amigo, pues no se suponía que entablara amistad con los Senjus, debía odiarlos como dictaminaba la ideología anticuada de su clan desde mucho tiempo antes de que el siquiera naciera. Era una especie de código no escrito entre los suyos, algo que estaba implícito y se esperaba que todos los adoptaran como una norma inquebrantable.

Los Senjus y los Uchiha no se mezclaban.

Se suponía tenían que despreciarlos sin excepción, en una de tantas ocasiones, Tajima le había remarcado con mucho ímpetu lo rastreros que eran todo en ese clan y lo mucho que _debía_ odiar a todos los Senju por ser los causantes de las muertes de sus hermanos. Pero... ni Hashirama ni todo el clan Senju los habían asesinado, ¿Realmente tenía que odiarlos a todos? ¿Por qué condenar a un grupo completo de personas que si bien no eran inocentes del todo no le habían hecho nada a él?

Ya pensaría en ello cuando el festival terminara.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Este fue el primer capítulo :)

Aún soy muy novata con esto de los _long fics_ :)

Sean pacientes. Las cosas van a llevar su tiempo, pues que estos personajes se acerquen es medio complicado debido a sus personalidades.

No resistí a publicar el capítulo. Así que aquí termina la segunda entrega, que es en realidad el primer capítulo (?).

Unicornio out.

«Domingo 17 de Septiembre del 2017»


	3. Hermanos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si no a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador.

.

.

.

Capítulo dos: Hermanos.

Hashirama estaba inusualmente feliz, y eso era mucho decir. Desde la tarde del día anterior había estado muy enérgico, más de lo que era normal en él. Durante la noche, se había estado moviendo mucho buscando la posición correcta para dormir en su cama a poca distancia de Tobirama, que comenzó a exasperarse tras un rato de escuchar el crujido de la madera por los movimientos tan bruscos que el muchacho hacía para buscar la comodidad. Y esa mañana, durante el desayuno, había estado sonriente, con una expresión de estar conteniendo mucha más felicidad de la que ya de por sí proyectaba en ese instante. Tobirama solo sentía cansancio ante ello, pues, como el largo historial de Hashirama lo dictaminaba; debía traer algo entre manos. Como su hermano, era su deber el brindarle protección con su vida de ser necesario, su padre ya se lo había encomendado formalmente hacia un tiempo.

Tres años atrás, exactamente.

Cuando el cumpleaños número doce de Tobirama llegó, no le hicieron una fiesta precisamente ni hubo una felicitación de parte de su padre. Hashirama le había regalado un dibujo hecho con sus propias manos con el esmero de días, hecho que el Senju menor notó al ver el brillo expectante en los alegres ojos verdes de su hermano, era un desastre pero al mismo tiempo lo más significativo que alguna vez recibió en toda su vida y aún lo guardaba con mucho recelo pues era especial. Hasta la fecha, ese garabato extraño que se asemejaba a un árbol con flores amarillas como el que estaba fuera de su hogar y el cual era un testigo silencioso del tiempo. Aquello fue algo que jamás esperó oír de los labios rígidos de Butsuma ni en un millón de años. Él, siendo tan joven y obediente acató la orden, su padre podía haber decidido que su hermano sería forzosamente su sucesor cuando el dejase el puesto, pero... era a Tobirama a quien había traspasado toda su ideología y prejuicios como algo que debió adoptar sin elección. Hashirama nunca había querido escuchar ese veneno verbal que Butsuma despotricaba contra otros clanes considerados «enemigos», sólo le restaba contarle todo aquello a su otro hijo con vida que no decía nada en lo absoluto ni reaccionaba ante sus arcaicos prejuicios.

Y nunca entendió el porqué exactamente.

El sonido de los pasos de su padre que se adentraba en el comedor lo regresó a la realidad.

—Buenos días, padre—Saludó Tobirama fríamente, más por mero protocolo que otra cosa. El aludido tomó asiento en la mesa mirándolos a ambos con detenimiento sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se veía cansado y sin emoción.

Como siempre.

El hombre no respondió al escueto y obligado saludo de su hijo menor, solo le dedicó una mirada fugaz y se dispuso a comer su desayuno en silencio bajo la mirada de su hijo mayor, Hashirama que parecía querer ver en su interior a diferencia de su otro hijo que permanecía callado con los ojos en su comida con aire concentrado. Levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes de el mayor de los hermanos Senju y se quedó quieto esperando que articulara alguna frase, pero el chico no dijo nada.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Hashirama?—Lo instó Butsuma clavando su mirada cansina en su hijo a solo dos sillas más allá de distancia, sin siquiera, respirar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, papá—Confirmó tomando el tenedor para poner una porción, como una excusa perfecta para dejar de ver la dura mirada de su padre que le hacía temblar por dentro. Siempre, se mostraba como un líder de clan y hombre de pocas palabras e inquebrantable con una personalidad distante, que rayaba en la indiferencia.

—Bien.

Butsuma asintió dejando de lado la conversación momentánea para engullir un bocado de su frío desayuno. En aquella espaciosa habitación en la cual se encontraba el comedor de la residencia de los Senjus solo se escuchaba la respiración calmada de ellos y el sonido tintineante de los cubiertos chocar con los platos de cerámica blanca con una decoración de flores en acuarela. Hashirama pensó que si se apresurada a comer podría marcharse de ahí más pronto, le era muy incómodo estar atrapado en medio del silencio con personas que no tenían nada para decírse entre sí. Para él, era como retroceder al momento desafortunado cuando, por segunda vez, sus hermanos habían muerto quedándose sólo con Tobirama como el último que le quedaba y la figura sería de su padre diciendo que ellos habían muerto como _hombres._

Pero, la realidad era que, ellos eran sólo niños.

Miró disimuladamente a su hermano menor que estaba frente a él. Ni siquiera estaba comiendo ni había tocado su desayuno aún, se veía tan serio e inerte como su padre la mayoría del tiempo. Le preocupaba mucho como es que se veía, a pesar de tener unos escasos quince años parecía más un adulto cansado con una vida ya vivida y desperdiciada a causa de la guerra; Tobirama no era como otros chicos de su edad que vivían en el clan Senju, se veía muy diferente y la luz que brillaba en aquellos otros no estaba presente en los ojos rojizos del muchacho albino. Su padre no parecía tener un problema con esa actitud que su hermano adoptó, casi daba la impresión de que el mismo deseaba que Hashirama fuese un poco como lo era Tobirama.

Porque ellos podían ser hermanos pero no eran para nada similares, diferían en muchos aspectos más allá de la obvia contrariedad que poseían en personalidad; Hashirama era un espíritu libre que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, sus propias ideas acerca de la vida y tenía una perspectiva distinta en cuanto a la manera de juzgar a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, no tomando en cuenta su origen, mientras que, Tobirama se regía por las reglas y órdenes de su padre y que el clan Senju tenía arraigadas sin cuestionar nada.

No creía que fuese algo muy sano para alguien tan joven.

—Tobirama, come—Indicó Butsuma Senju en tono calmado, era una orden por lo que Hashirama entendió.

—Sí, padre—Contestó el aludido con un asentimiento inmediato para proceder a tomar el cubierto sin muchas ganas, no apartó su mirada de las poco apetitosas verduras cocidas en su plato mientras las removía sin energías con el tenedor de un lado a otro. Hashirama notó que se veía más apagado de lo esperado, tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de comer o hacer nada.

—Come—Volvió a decir el padre de ambos chicos fríamente levantándose de la mesa con su plato en mano, con intención de colocarlo en el fregadero de la cocina, desapareciendo de su vista tras el umbral que conectaba ambas habitaciones.

Tobirama hizo caso omiso a su orden, no dejando de remover de un lado a otro las verduras en el plato, que en ese punto no eran más que un puré batido esparcido por toda la superficie, suspirando con desgano. Butsuma regresó al comedor, notando que su hijo no había seguido su indicación le quitó el plato lleno de comida esparcida por todos lados y picoteada por el tenedor.

—No se juega con la comida—Le reprendió, Tobirama ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para encararlo.

Hubo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por la voz profunda de su padre y un suspiro de parte de su hermano.

—Recuerda lo que dije—Agregó saliendo una vez más por el marco de la puerta. No sé inmutó ante sus palabras, ciertamente sabía que se refería al hecho de que probablemente Hashirama planeaba escaparse a el festival de los Yamanaka, ambos lo sentían como una posibilidad muy latente. La alegría y energía que traía acumulada era un hecho muy visible para todos a su alrededor, no es que fuera peligroso el que fueran, por alguna razón durante esos tres días el mundo entero era capaz de detener su odio acostumbrado y coexistir en un mismo espacio hasta el fin de aquella festividad.

.

.

.

Izuna separó unas cuantas prendas en su pequeño clóset de madera que estaba ubicado junto al de su hermano mayor, rebuscó en el interior en la búsqueda de una prenda que no portara el característico símbolo de su clan en la espalda como era lo más usual, si quería asistir al tan famoso festival de los Yamanaka no deseaba verse inmerso en algún conflicto por ser miembro del clan Uchiha.

Madara lo observaba desde su cama cerca de ella ventana de la habitación en silencio, sabía que a pesar de lo serio que lucía, Izuna estaba emocionado por su primera excursión fuera del clan. No solían salir a menudo, al menos, no los _«niños»_ como Izuna o Madara que apenas contaban con quince y dieciséis años, respectivamente. Ellos salían al exterior una vez que estuviesen los suficientemente listos para defender su propia vida contra algún enemigo que tuviera la intención de matarles.

Finalmente se decidió por la única que encontró, una yukata de color azul marino y ningún estampado impreso, le parecía algo muy cómodo de usar y bastante acorde a él. No le gustaba nada que fuera muy ostentoso, prefería pasar desapercibido entre la multitud de personas que estaba seguro iban a asistir, solo quería pensar que por un momento minúsculo el mundo era un lugar agradable y feliz para vivir vidas largas con calma, deseaba observar todas aquellas flores que pondrían como decoración y probar la comida.

—¿No vas a invitar a nadie al festival?—preguntó Madara poniendo en un gancho de ropa su propia de yukata que era casi del mismo color que la de su hermano, pero de una tonalidad azul mucho más oscura y con un diseño de flores pálidas en los bordes.

Claro que Madara quería que su hermano Izuna pudiera disfrutara del festival Yamanaka, pero era también cierto que, él ya tenía planes que no lo incluían. Se suponía iba a pasar los tres días del festival con Hashirama Senju, su mejor amigo de otro clan, y de uno enemigo del suyo, por lo tanto quería aprovechar la neutralidad que ofrecían las tierras Yamanaka para no estar escondiéndose y ser libre de hablarle por horas perdidos en la multitud de personas perteneciente a clanes de todo tipo.

Quería mucho a su hermano, pero si él sabía que se veía con un Senju y con el mismísimo hijo del líder de este, sería su fin. A Tajima Uchiha no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia enterarse y estaría restringido en todos los aspectos a partir de ese momento. Tenía que ser precavido, incluso con su hermano menor.

Era peligroso ser amigo de un Senju. Las enemistades ancestrales les afectaban a ambos, bien podrían dejar toda esa tontería y colaborar para hacer el paso por el mundo de todos mucho más ameno. Podrían librar a las futuras generaciones de pasar por ese ciclo de muerte y odio imparable contra desconocidos a los cuales nunca se les daba una oportunidad de redención.

Pero, mientras eso sucedía, debía tener cuidado.

Mucho cuidado.

—No—Dijo Izuna mientras lo observaba e intentaba doblar su yukata sentado en su cama—Prefiero ir solo. Ya sabes lo que la mayoría piensa de estos eventos; que son...

—Estúpidos—Acompletó Madara con naturalidad. No había necesidad de meditarlo mucho, él sabía que pensaba su clan en general respecto a muchos temas desde nimiedades como aquello o cosas más importantes.

—Sí, eso. Mejor así—Cortó Izuna pensando en cómo es que sería. Estaba emocionado por dentro, como buen Uchiha se reservaba ciertas cosas y esa ocasión no era la excepción. El entusiasmo lo llenaba por completo, tenía una mezcla de incertidumbre y felicidad auténtica envolviendo su ser.

No podía esperar.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Sí, sé que es un poco lento. Pero deseaba introducir bien a los personajes antes de avanzar, no quiero que se vea todo random :u

Responderé a los review con MP :)

Siguiente capítulo: «Festival»

«Sábado 23 de Septiembre del 2017»


	4. Antes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Capítulo tres: Antes.

La primera cosa que Tobirama sintió al abrir los ojos al día siguiente era un terrible cansancio. Después del desayuno su padre se había quedado en la casa, lo cuál se traducía en que tanto él, como su hermano mayor, tendrían que entrenar en el patio de atrás durante gran parte del día y así había sido. Tobirama detestaba mucho que Butsuma los mirara, siempre parecía estar esperando algo de Hashirama. Muchas veces los había puesto a que se enfrentaran, que en definitiva, era su actividad menos favorita. Le calaba sentir el escrutinio de su padre en la lejanía, ver como sus ojos apagados relucían decepcionados con el desempeño de su hermano e indiferente con el suyo, no le era un secreto que deseaba fervientemente que algún día Hashirama cumpliera con todas y cada una de sus expectativas para que, cuando el momento llegara, fuese lo que el esperaba como líder del clan; asumiendo todas las normas sin cuestionar nada.

Qué fuera un digno sucesor.

El menor de los Senju no solía entender la forma de actuar de su padre en lo más mínimo, se sentía decepcionado de Hashirama como su primogénito, casi tachándolo de ser un caso perdido. Siendo incapaz de adoptar su ideología obsoleta, rechazando sus prejuicios arraigados en más de una ocasión y negándose a transmitir el odio que los Senjus habían estado cosechando por generaciones con clanes como el Uchiha principalmente. Pero aún, a pesar de todo, le enseñó a leer, a escribir, le había dado una educación formal verdadera y era muy firme con su idea de que fuera él quién tomara su lugar algún día.

Tal vez, porque eso decían las normas.

Sin embargo, a Tobirama era al primero a quién dió una espada de verdad, una que podía lastimar, una que podía _matar_ a otras personas. No fue un regalo como para la mayoría de los niños del clan, que desde que eran pequeños y revoloteaban por ahí con sus espadas de madera de práctica, anhelaban con tener una propia. No era una espada bonita, no tenía su nombre tallado en una caligrafía hermosa ni el símbolo de los Senju en ninguna parte, no se suponía que alardeara con otros niños acerca de ello.

« _No es un juguete_ », era lo que le dijo su padre cuando la recibió.

Porque, a final de cuentas era un arma y se la habían dado para proteger a su hermano. Butsuma no confiaba en que Hashirama pudiera proteger su propia vida, pero confiaba en que Tobirama existía para ese propósito. No presionaba a Tobirama tanto por nada, o por que fuera su hijo, ni siquiera porque deseaba que viviera una larga vida próspera. No, lo hacía porque necesitaba de alguien que cuidara de su ingenuo hijo mayor, porque la realidad era que si Hashirama Senju fuera más como él, Tobirama no le serviría de nada. Pues el joven no tenía que heredar ningún puesto en el clan, ni cumpliría con ninguna función crucial que cualquier otro miembro Senju no podía hacer fácilmente en su lugar.

No era indispensable.

Debía agradecer a su hermano, Butsuma sabía, que sin la personalidad soñadora y pacífica que poseía su hijo mayor, no se acordaría de la existencia de Tobirama.Pues estaría pasando largos ratos junto a él, ayudándolo a pulir sus habilidades ninja. Muy probablemente, era un manera cruel de pensar y clasificar a sus hijos pero un un mundo corrompido por la guerra no había espacio para sentimientos o consideraciones innecesarias.

Hashirama tenía que vivir.

—¿Estás despierto?—Preguntó Hashirama desde el umbral de la puerta, de la habitación que ambos compartían, se veía pensativo y mucho más emocionado que el día anterior. Sostenía una yukata de un color claro en su mano derecha, aquello confirmaba que iría al festival de los Yamanaka sin que tuviera que esforzarse en averiguarlo. Realmente lo agradeció, dió un largo suspiro agotado y se levantó de la cama.

—Sí—Asintió, le dolía el cuerpo entero y no estaba seguro si era por la extenuante actividad del día anterior. Se sentía enfermo, tenía frío, aún cuando tenía la pijama, y muchas ganas de volver a acostarse en su cama todo el día.

—¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Hashirama con un sonrisa en su rostro mientras colocaba la yukata extendida frente a su pecho para que su hermano le diese una opinión acerca de cómo luciría con la prensa puesta—¿Se ve bien? ¿Qué opinas?

—Se ve bien—Murmuró Tobirama con aire cansado, la idea de quedarse a dormir un poco más le parecía demasiado tentadora en ese instante. Se puso sus sandalias para dentro de la casa sin moverse de su cama, Hashirama sonreía alegre al obtener la aprobación de su hermano. La emoción dentro del chico mayor se desbordaba como un río caudaloso, no era ya capaz de disimular su entusiasmo—Es una linda yukata.

Hashirama posó sus ojos claros en Tobirama y permaneció cerca de unos treinta segundos mirándolo como si intentará descifrar algo acerca de él. Notó que se veía más apagado que el día anterior durante el incómodo desayuno con su padre donde esté le había quitado la comida. Luego solo habían entrenado casi todo el día, sabía perfectamente que a Tobirama no le gustaba que su padre los pusiera a pelearse entre ellos, estaba muy claro que Butsuma lo hacía con la esperanza de que venciera a su hermano menor en algún momento.

Descubrió ese hecho cuando pareció sorprendido positivamente por haberle dado un golpe accidental que lo hizo sangrar y le dejó un ojo morado por unos días, la chispa de emoción que alcanzó a ver en sus cuencas era una visión que le impresionó.

—¿Estás bien, _Tobi_?—Cuestionó Hashirama acercándose a la cama y tomando asiento a su lado.

Tobirama asintió sin decir nada. Debía buscar una yukata para poder mezclarse en el festival, en la tarde tendría que asistir forzosamente a esa dichosa festividad, a la cuál no deseaba ir, pero estaba obligado. No era un chico muy social, le fastidiaba tener que entablar conversaciones sin sentido o relacionarse de manera innecesaria con otros individuos.

No tenía amigos cercanos, ni de infancia, bueno, en realidad no tenía amigos como Hashirama. No sé molestaba en entablar amistad con nadie desde años atrás, ni mantener un vínculo afectivo con las personas de su alrededor ni tampoco buscaba relacionarse con nadie, los otros adolescentes de su clan solían pasar horas de ocio o entrenamiento voluntario para ser mejores ninjas algún día. Sus padres y hermanos mayores los formaban hasta que cumplían una determinada edad para poder asistir a algo similar a una _academia_ donde tenían maestros que los ayudaban en aquello que sus padres no. Recordaba ver a Hashirama asistir ahí, luego volvía y su padre le daba lecciones especiales. Bien se podría decir que las habilidades sociales de Tobirama nunca se dieron la oportunidad de desarrollarse, principalmente, por el hecho de que nunca salía ni paseaba por el clan.

Butsuma había dejado en claro que no iba a tolerar ningún error de su parte. Ya era consciente de que era totalmente desechable, a diferencia de su hermano que debía heredar el puesto de líder del clan en algún punto, y eso le impedía hacer muchas cosas.

Como vivir.

—Yo, siempre.

.

.

.

Tajima Uchiha se había marchado después de comer junto a su hijos, el desayuno había sido rápido y tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose ambos hermanos habían ido en dirección a su habitación para prepararse. El festival de los Yamanaka empezaba en la tarde, terminaba en la tarde del cuarto día. Probablemente, no lo verían en un tiempo, pues Tajima desaparecía en ocasiones por días enteros; en los cuáles, sólo regresaba para dormir sin verse en realidad.

Si tenían suerte, tendrían un pase libre para ir y venir cada día del festival hasta su término. Para Madara no podría ser más perfecto, de suceder, tendría tres días llenos de paz momentánea junto a su mejor amigo de otro clan sin tantas complicaciones como usualmente tenían al momento de verse para pasar el rato en el río.

—¿Vas a ir sólo?—Inquirió Izuna desde espaldas mientras doblada su ropa en su cama para que hubiera más orden en su clóset lleno de su ropa y la de su hermano a cada extremo. Madara se sobresaltó de una forma casi imperceptible en su sitio, Izuna jamás había mostrado verdadero interés por sus actividades o amistades. Al menos, no de esa forma, una que buscaba descubrir o la confirmación de una sospecha—Me refiero, al festival.

Madara se sentó en su cama al otro lado de la habitación y suspiró, meditó un poco pensando en que decir mientras luchaba por mantener su expresión de calma habitual. No podía negar lo mucho que le perturba el hecho de sentir que su amistad con Hashirama pudiera ser descubierta en algún punto, tenía que llevar la conversación por otra dirección muy lejos de la que estaba tomando en aquel momento.

Y una idea estúpida, pero sencilla vino a su mente como una solución rápida a todo aquello.

—No—Respondió en un tono que trató de sonar seguro y relajado. Una sensación de algo que era muy similar al pánico y la incomodidad se instaló en su estómago de tan manera súbita que le hizo perder el aliento—¿Por qué?

Izuna balanceó sus pies infantilmente sentado en el borde de la cama. Madara lo observó esperando a que respondiera.

—Sólo quería saber, yo iré por ahí...—Le dijo en tono tranquilo.

—Es una cita—Tartamudeó Madara con aspecto serio, era una excusa estúpida pero mejor que se viera estúpido a ser descubierto. Izuna pareció satisfecho por la explicación tan simple de su parte, pero Madara no podía evitar sentirse paranoico respecto a esos cuestionamientos tan extraños de su hermano menor.

—No los molestaré—Aseguró y Madara se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

Sólo un poco.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Disculpen el capítulo de transición :u No me pareció que fuera muy rápido todo, ahora sí el próximo, es el del festival.

¡¡Muchas gracias Lybra por comentar cada capítulo de manera extensa!! :)

«Jueves 28 de septiembre de 2017»


	5. Festival

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo cuatro: Festival.

El festival de los Yamanaka era un gran evento para la mayoría, los clanes aledaños solían hacer una pausa en sus vidas y asistir a él cada año. Tres días enteros donde la paz podía respirarse por un momento efímero y personas de todos los cables eran capaces de coexistir en un mismo espacio sin violencia. Era muy extraño como es que podían caminar lado al lado sin más, pero fuera de los terrenos de aquel clan, no era posible en lo absoluto, Tobirama lo describió como un hecho _curioso_ y _sin sentido._

Pero muy impresionante al mismo tiempo.

Podían llegar a un acuerdo para un festival pero no en la «vida real», para él carecía de toda lógica. Sin embargo, las personas podían ser realmente complejas y la naturaleza humana muy misteriosa, no estaba en su deber el cuestionar aquello principalmente porque no podía hacer nada al respecto para cambiarlo. Llegó al festival muy cerca de su hermano, esperó a que él saliera del clan dándole un margen suficiente para guardar la distancia y emprendió marcha siguiéndole con cautela hasta que llegaron hasta el lugar del mencionado festival. Lo primero que vió, fue una gran concentración de gente de diversos clanes ir y venía como una marea humana desequilibrada, el bullicio general de murmullos susurrantes y sonrisas alegres fué una visión muy interesante.

A pesar del cansancio que lo aquejaba, Tobirama muy responsablemente, como su padre le había dictaminado; asistió al festival portando su yukata. Entró al festival sin mayores contratiempos, no se detuvo a mirar absolutamente nada que no fuera la cabellera café de su hermano a la distancia para no perderlo de vista, pues, al ser un sitio tan concurrido le sería demasiado fácil el distraerse. Si algo llegará a pasarle a Hashirama, lo más seguro era que Butsuma le reprochara o algo peor, se suponía que ese era su propósito de existir.

No había espacio para errores.

Su hermano se dirigía hasta el centro del clan con mucha rapidez, por lo que aceleró el paso y lo siguió como se suponía lo hiciera.

No podía perderlo.

.

.

.

Izuna Uchiha llegó al festival acompañado de su hermano mayor, desde la entrada del clan Yamanaka decorada por muchas flores de papel amarillas podían notar la gran cantidad de personas que habían asistido a la festividad. Los ojos oscuros de Izuna brillaron ilusionados mientras cruzaban el arco con una leyenda que rezaba _«Bienvenidos...»_ en letras grandes para que pudieran ser vistas desde la lejanía, en un principio, pensó que sería un evento incómodo y rígido como los que se celebraban en el clan Uchiha llenos de formalismo y un sentimiento general de frialdad. Pero ahí se sentía una atmósfera de comodidad y alegría que hacía todo muy reconfortante, los Yamanaka le extendían los brazos a todo aquel individuo que se acercara y deseó que algún día esos principios fueran extendidos más allá de esos terrenos y esos pocos días al año.

Al mundo entero y todas las personas posibles en él.

Izuna se quedó mirando las luces tenues de color amarillo cálido de las lámparas de papel con flores pintadas en el medio que ondeaban sobre sus cabezas en esos postes altos de madera que proveía de iluminación al evento. Eran preciosas, Madara notó la emoción contenida casi infantil en los ojos de su hermano y se sintió muy bien por él, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus otros hermanos estuvieran ahí con ellos. Sonrió en medio de la multitud observando la fascinación que Izuna desprendía con solo mirar, maravillado por la decoración y la gente que estaba ahí.

—¿No tenías una cita?—Dijo Izuna a su hermano, volviendo a posar su atención en Madara. Este cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho y asintió lentamente, le dió una palmada amistosa en el hombro y con un gesto de despedida, se marchó entre la multitud mezclándose en el mar de personas.

—Nos vemos luego—Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, dejando a Izuna solo en mitad de la muchedumbre que avanzaba con calma por las calles con comida, bebidas en sus manos, collares de flores delicadas en tonos claros colgando de sus cuellos o adornando su cabello.

Izuna pensó que esas lámparas eran lo más bonito que había visto en su corta vida. Había tanto que ver y mucho tiempo para hacerlo, con una brocheta dulce en su mano derecha avanzó a través del camino principal del festival mirando cada detalle con ojos brillantes de emoción interna en ellos.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño, lo único que le hubiera gustado es tener alguna compañía a su lado para disfrutar ese instante tan precioso. Aunque Madara no estaba con él y en consecuencia se hallaba sólo, eres mejor así que invitar a cualquier persona de su clan. Solían sentarse con esa expresión tan sería e inerte que tanto los caracterizaba a ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor sin mediar palabra ni entre ellos. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el clan Uchiha tenía todas esas normas y códigos de conducta no escritos que eventualmente todos y cada uno imitaban a la perfección conforme crecían, que tanto los caracterizaba, aprendiendo a auto reprimir sus sentimientos y emociones casi por completo.

Siempre en su tan estoica pose de indiferencia y apatía a toda situación sin importar nada. Al punto en que les impedía disfrutar cosas sencillas de la vida y convivir con otros seres humanos, incluso, entre familias directas. Izuna naturalmente seguía ese código estricto implícito para ellos desde su primer respiro, pero no reflejaba nada de su personalidad verdadera, que escondía al no encajar con el arquetipo de _Uchiha_. A pesar de los conflictos estúpidos de los adultos, el quería vivir su vida como si fuera una persona libre e independiente de todo aquello.

Quería ser solo un chico de quince años, quería comer, divertirse, jugar, tener amigos...

Quería vivir.

.

.

.

Tobirama estaba realmente agotado, tras veinte largos minutos de seguir a Hashirama a través de la multitud esquivando a las personas que se interponían en su camino en pro de cumplir su asignación y casi perderlo de visita dos veces debido a sus pocas energías, lo había perdido en definitiva. Había tenido una pésima suerte al enfermarse en ese momento, dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio y caminó en dirección opuesta a donde había más gente conglomerada buscando un poco de silencio para descansar. Si hubiera estado en buena salud probablemente habría intentado buscarlo de todas formas, pero no se sentía con las ganas de hacerlo y no creía que en mitad de un evento como aquel Hashirama corriera ningún peligro verdadero.

Le dolía el cuerpo entero, deseaba estar durmiendo en su cama dentro de la habitación que compartía con su hermano dentro de los terrenos del clan y no ahí afuera en la tarde con frío en un clan al cual nunca había ido, rodeado de un montón de desconocidos. Caminó más hasta el el ruido disminuyó y no invadían tanto su espacio personal sin salir del festival, estaba casi en el otro extremo opuesto a la entrada principal.

No deseaba socializar con nadie, ni comer nada pues no tenía mucha hambre a decir verdad ni quería estar rodeado de tanto ruido, finalmente encontró una banca solitaria de madera blanca que estaba en la posición perfecta lejos de la multitud. Suspiró hundiendo su mano en su cabello, posando la vista en sus sandalias de cuerdas. Además de cansado, sentía un infinito aburrimiento, bien podría estar en su casa descansando o tratando de leer el libro robado de su padre acerca de la historia de los clanes, no era un libro interesante para él pero podía aprender palabras de ahí, no tenía muchos recursos y pedirle a su padre algo así era una pérdida de tiempo total. Sólo se les proveía de los necesario para sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y leer definitivamente no era una cualidad _necesaria_ en un mundo corrompido por la guerra donde las palabras o consideraciones no importaban.

Un gran ejemplo de lo que la guerra les había hecho a todos era su propio padre, Butsuma Senju, que nunca fue uno realmente para él ni para ninguno de sus hermanos. Estaba tan absorbido por el odio hacia otros y la ideológica herencia rencorosa que le habían transmitido y ahora quería dejarles a ellos eran producto de todo ello.

El ciclo de odio interminable que resultaba en muerte.

Era estúpido, si.

Pero, Tobirama ya era un poco como su padre. Tal vez más de lo que quería aceptar, Butsuma había logrado transmitir una pequeña parte de todo ese veneno interior con el que se crío. Hashirama nunca quiso oír sus largas charlas repletas de prejuicios y lo dejó ser, pero a Tobirama no le dió opción; el menor de los hermanos Senju era mucho más _dócil_ en ese aspecto desde temprana edad, jamás oyó una sola objeción de su parte.

Aquel hecho se debía a que más temía en secreto era ser inservible y desechado, desde su más tierna infancia usó ese recurso para no tener _otro_ Hashirama que se negara a acatar todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Era un hecho de que algún día, Hashirama sería mucho más fuerte físicamente que Tobirama, pero el chico albino siempre mostró mayor inteligencia e _influencia_ sobre su primogénito. Hashirama ya no escuchaba a Butsuma más, pero si a Tobirama y ese era su único medio para redirigir a su desencaminado hijo mayor por el sendero que siempre _debió_ seguir a su criterio.

Butsuma no consideraba la posibilidad de que en algún momento Tobirama no hiciera lo que él dijera. Parecía algo poco probable dado el historial de conducta del muchacho que parecía siempre a la espera de sus peticiones y con un asentimiento silencioso se dirigía a ejecutarlas sin preguntas o discusiones.

Y debía.

Oyó un rechinido de la madera de la banca en la que estaba sentado, ni siquiera se dignó a mirar si se trataba de alguien a su lado.

Realmente no le interesaba.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** ¡¡Gracias Lybra por comentar!! Adoro tus comentarios :) Responderé por MP :D

Este capítulo también es de transición :u

Por cierto, recién publiqué el prólogo de una fanfic de _bucle temporal_ o _time loop,_ sobre Madara por si se animan a leerlo :) Igualmente les recomiendo leer las demás historias que he publicado si les apetece y les agrada la temática.

¡Gracias por leer!

«Sábado 30 de septiembre de 2017»


	6. Extraño

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo cinco: Extraño.

Tobirama sintió la presencia de una persona en la banca que había elegido para aislarse del bullicio general del festival, podía por su respiración desde su posición al otro extremo del inmueble. Llevaba diez largos e incómodos minutos sentado a su lado sin decir absolutamente nada, y estaba casi seguro de que lo miraba fijamente, levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de un chico desconocido con características muy _peculiares._ Tenía la piel muy pálida, ojos de un profundo color negro y el cabello desordenado atado en una coleta, vestido con una yukata sencilla que le hizo saber que debía haber asistido al festival por voluntad, se veía tranquilo y calmado. Tobirama lo examinó con detenimiento sin pronunciar palabra alguna en todo ese tiempo, él no parecía molestarse por ello.

Élera un _Uchiha._

Cualquier persona podría notar ese hecho, no llevaba el símbolo característico de aquel clan pero era algo muy obvio. Tobirama suspiró sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el chico sólo le dió otro bocado a su brocheta mientras levantada la cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado sobre ellos como si no hubiera nadie más en esa banca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a mirarme? —Preguntó Izuna mirándolo de reojo, sosteniendo su brocheta de dulce y con un atisbo altanero en su tono de voz que no pasó desapercibido, pero no se sentía como un ataque verbal o un reclamo.

Era... _amigable,_ de una forma muy extraña.

Tobirama no se movió, no dijo nada e Izuna se giró tan seriamente como él lo hacía. Como si lo retara a decir algo, a responder a su pregunta o a reaccionar. Un brillo desafiante surcó por sus ojos oscuros, todo el ruido de los alrededores que el festival producía parecía desvanecerse mientras se observaban el uno al otro sin emitir palabra. Izuna clavó sus ojos en aquel desconocido a su lado, a simple vista nadie hubiera sido capaz de discernir de que clan podría provenir. No tenía características marcadas como las suyas, parecía ser un individuo completamente ajeno a todo ello. Tenía la piel demasiado pálida, se veía como un espectro agotado con unas ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos, el cabello inusualmente blanco y sus pupilas de un intenso color rojo que era fuera de lo común. En aquellos libros de páginas amarillas cubiertos de polvo que Tajima tenía en su estudio, no decía nada de un clan con esas características físicas, simplemente no podía distinguir su origen a simple vista como él si podía.

Una sonrisa sutil se formó en los labios rosados de Izuna para desconcierto de Tobirama que ni se inmutó, sólo observó al extraño chico pasar su brocheta dulce hacia su otra mano y este sería hacia él en un gesto de cortesía usual entre los adultos.

—Izuna—Se presentó, dejando la mano extendida en el aire esperando a que Tobirama la estrechara como el protocolo decía que debía, pero este solo miró su mano y después a los ojos como si no comprendiera del todo su accionar.

—Uchiha—Acompletó Tobirama hablando por primera vez, estrechó la mano de Izuna con cierta duda y después sólo lo observó por unos segundos que fueron de lo más incómodos para él aludido, pues no parpadeaba al examinarle— Izuna Uchiha.

Tobirama afirmó como si se tratara de un dato obvio, porque me efecto, así era. Todos podían notar a simple vista el clan de procedencia de Izuna, sus características físicas eran muy notables para cualquier persona, que no podía tomarle más de un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que el chico se trataba de un Uchiha.

—Puede ser—Concedió Izuna asintiendo lentamente como si estuviera aturdido por aquellas palabras. No dejaba de contemplar a Tobirama, su aspecto le resultaba algo fascinante de una forma extraña, nunca en su vida había visto a nadie similar, era curioso y supo que lo recordaría después de marcharse.

Una punzada de curiosidad surgió en Izuna.

—¿Y tú?—Preguntó Izuna con naturalidad desde su posición mientras enfocaba su visión en la brillante luna planteada que adornaba el cielo. La situación se tornó inusual desde el momento en que Izuna, siendo un Uchiha, comenzó a hablarle con normalidad. Era bien sabido que los miembros de ese clan solían tener una personalidad fría, distante e indiferente, aunado a esa postura frígida de poca humanidad que tanto los distinguía. Pero ahí estaba ese muchacho reservado pero expresivo, haciéndole preguntas a un desconocido en un banca en el clan Yamanaka.

Y Tobirama respondiendo a ellas sin saber el porqué.

—Tobirama—Respondió y omitió su apellido por completo, su padre siempre le había inculcado el no hacerlo por _seguridad._ Aunque, para empezar no debía siquiera el seguir la conversación desde un inicio pero en ese momento le pareció que todo era muy inofensivo.

No estaba haciendo nada _malo._

—Un placer.

E Izuna comenzó a hablarle de lo hermoso que se veía el festival y Tobirama oyó cada una de sus palabras sin interrupciones.

.

.

.

Tobirama regresó a su casa cerca de la media noche sin saber absolutamente nada de su hermano tras perderlo entre la multitud, dejando de lado su _misión,_ seguramente su padre no le cuestionaría nada al respecto, más allá de una mirada inquisitiva que él respondería con una afirmación silenciosa de haber cumplido su _deber_. A pesar, de que no había sido así...

Mentiría.

No podía decir que se sentía mal por ello, porque no sentía nada en realidad, sólo hacia lo que se le indicaba y permitía sin cuestionar, no era su función el hacerlo. De cualquier manera, debía cumplir con cada decreto que su padre le transmitia, estuviera de acuerdo o no. Si que sus emociones eran mínimas, con el pasar del tiempo debió suprimirlas casi por completo para poder funcionar bien según el propósito por el que existía, todas esas libertades que Hashirama ejercía a la fuerza sin el consentimiento de Butsuma se le _perdonaban_ por ser el primogénito. Aunque el patriarca de los Senju, definía a Hashirama como una decepción con todas las letras, se apegada a las arcaicas tradiciones del clan que dictaminaban que el mayor debía convertirse en su sucesor, los cambios eran algo que al consejo de ancianos y demás personas no tomaban nada bien. Todo aquello que diera distinto o se saliera de ese cuadrado marco de normas, reglas y restricciones que los regía desde un tiempo anterior a todos ellos les era inaudito e inaceptable. Por lo que, por más poco capacitado que pudiera ser Hashirama como líder ese puesto estaba reservado para él y solo para él desde su nacimiento.

Y por eso Tobirama tenía tanto miedo de ser inservible, de fallar y ser desechado sin miramientos en un pestañeo. Porque Butsuma le dejó muy en claro desde el minuto uno que si alguna vez era una _molestia_ , entonces pasaría de él como si no fuera nadie. Naturalmente, no lo dijo directamente, pero se lo dió a entender en un discurso impasible acerca de e _l deber_ y _su deber_ mientras tenía la vista fija en unos papeles dentro de su estudio en su hogar mientras escuchaba atentamente con cierta fascinación.

« _(...) el incumpliento del deber es una de las peores faltas que un shinobi puede cometer, Tobirama...Las personas que fallan se convierten en obstáculos y los obstáculos deben ser quitados de camino por el bien de todos.»_

En esa ocasión, ni lo miró, y muy en el fondo Tobirama sintió que de alguna manera no le interesaba a su padre lo que pudiera sucederle realmente. Si moría, no perdía nada valioso. Sólo sería otro más entre miles, no podía recordar ni un momento donde aquel hombre distante e indiferente le hubiera mostrado algún tipo de consideración humana o gesto fraternal como padre e hijo que eran. Siempre con ese semblante frío e inflexible de líder imponente, de pocas palabras pero contundentes y muy precisas, de las contadas veces que se dirigía a el chico albino solo era para dar indicaciones o hacer sutiles advertencias, aunque en épocas más recientes esa última ya no era necesaria. Ya no era un niño pequeño que corría en pasillos o lo perseguía a través del corredor reclamando su atención ante la mirada de desaprobación del consejo del clan que murmuraban poniendo en duda la educación que Butsuma impartía a sus hijos.

« No debes fallar»

Su propósito de vivir sería aquel que su padre eligiera.

.

.

.

Izuna vagaba entre los puestos de comida que estaban instalados en las callejuelas del clan Yamanaka, caminaba lentamente mientras se movía entre la multitud de personas que aún yacían despiertas y entusiastas por la festividad. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada, era bastante tarde ya e Izuna tenía mucho sueño. No había visto a Madara durante todo el festival, seguramente debía estés por ahí con su cita o tal vez ya de regreso en el clan Uchiha. No acordaron verse de nuevo, por lo que estaba implícito que cada uno volvería por su cuenta, lo sabía, pero no deseaba regresar aún. Ahí se sentía en la libertad de hacer lo que él quisiera y hablar con quién el deseara, en los terrenos del clan debía ajustarse a cada una de las normas y lo esperado de un _Uchiha._ Pero no quería ser únicamente un Uchiha, quería ser Izuna sin tener que simular no poseer emociones o sentimientos. Él no había vivido la guerra como tal, no estaba tan trastocado por aquello que sucedía en el mundo real y exterior, le parecía estúpido perpetuar mucho más todo el odio que sentían unos por otros.

Solo conseguirían que trascendiera mucho más.

Siguió caminando entre los puestos de comida e imaginó que el mundo ninja tenía una pálida y temblorosa oportunidad de coexistir en paz. Aunque está no significará la cooperación incondicional entre iguales, solo el fin del ciclo imparable de muertes innecesarias pero muy dolorosas que abarcaba más allá de sus insignificantes existencias individuales.

Caminó a casa bajo la luz fría de la luna mientras tarareaba una canción alegre.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! :)

¡Muchas gracias, Lybra por todos tus extensos comentarios constructivos! :)

«Lunes 9 de Octubre del 2017»


	7. Flores

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo seis: Flores.

A la mañana siguiente, Tobirama se sintió mucho mejor. Cuando abrió los ojos solo se sentía razonablemente cansado tomando en cuenta la actividad extenuante que supuso su obligaba asistencia al festival Yamanaka, cuando salió de la cama hacia frío y era tan temprano que aún no salía el sol por completo, su hermano seguía durmiendo como si fuera un tronco. El hogar de los Senjus era frío, distante e incómodo, el menos así había sido durante los últimos años cuando la familia se redujo a sólo tres personas; Hashirama, Butsuma y Tobirama. Aún quedaban las camas vacías en las habitaciones cerradas al fondo del pasillo que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus hermanos Kawarama e Itama.

Cuando sintió el embriangante olor a café supo que Butsuma está en casa, se acercó al borde del marco de la puerta que llevaba a el comedor _familiar_ y lo confirmó al verlo ahí sentado más allá bebiendo su taza de café en silencio absoluto, pensando sobre algo o quizás solo recordando como es que solía ser su familia.

—Buenos días, Padre —Saludó Tobirama desde su posición, Butsuma le dirigió una mirada fría sin decir una sola palabra y dió otro sorbo a su café, ignorando a su hijo. Dejó la taza sobre la superficie de la mesa y luego llevo su mirada a un punto incierto bajo el escrutinio de Tobirama.

—Padre—Insistió Tobirama en un impulso infantil de hacerle saber que había asistido al festival Yamanaka, tal y como él le ordenó. Sin un propósito claro por tal acción, Butsuma siguió bebiendo su café sin dedicarle una sola mirada y tras el último trago sostuvo la taza en el aire antes de llevarla a sus labios de nuevo—, He ido...

—¿Hashirama se ha levantado ya?—Preguntó al aire interrumpiendo, para seguir bebiendo su café humeante, mientras Tobirama parecía estar pensándolo mucho cosa que lo exasperó bastante—¿Sí o no?—lo instó a responder a sus cuestionamientos.

Tobirama se resignó en silencio y negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Ni siquiera sabía el porque de sentirse motivado a hablarle directamente a su padre, sabiendo lo ocupado que debía estar siendo el líder del clan Senju y dos hijos, seguramente tenía tanto por hacer y él tratando de inmiscuirse en sus actividades que debían poseer muchas más relevancia.

—Bien. Cuando lo haga dile que venga a mi estudio—Indicó levantándose de la silla para marcharse a aquel sitio de la casa, pasando de largo de Tobirama y lo que sea que tenía para decir.

.

.

.

Izuna despertó muy temprano en la mañana, Madara aún dormía en la cama contigüa a la suya sin intención de querer despertar hasta en el un largo rato por lo que preveía. Se quitó la sábanas de encima y salió de la cama descalzo hacia la cocina en busca de algo de alimentos para desayunar, realmente tenía hambre y no parecía haber nadie en la residencia, salvó Madara y él, tampoco vio rastros de que Tajima estuviera por ahí esa mañana. Probablemente, no iba a regresar en unas horas más cuando oscureciera o quizás hasta el día siguiente si se encontraba muy ocupado con los asuntos del clan Uchiha como era mucho más usual, avanzó hasta la alacena donde busco algo de cereal para saciar su hambre.

Se sirvió cereal en un plato con algo de leche y se sentó a comer en silencio. Totalmente sólo en la vacía mesa _familiar_ donde hacia meses no se reunían los miembros restantes de aquella familia destruida por la guerra. Tantas sillas vacías en el comedor para sólo tres personas que quedaban aún en ese mundo.

Sólo Izuna, sillas sin dueño y vacíos permanentes en su corazón.

.

.

.

La segunda vez que Tobirama se tomó la _libertad_ de interpretar las palabras de su padre fué aquel segundo día en el festival Yamanaka, la primera vez había sido años atrás cuando Butsuma le dirigió un frío discurso de pocas palabras en el cual hablaba de las posiciones en el clan y la posición que le correspondía a cada uno de manera un tanto _sutil,_ pero era tan pequeño que prefirió pensar que le decía que le importaba en verdad y que lo necesitaba para cuidar de su hermano mayor; Hashirama, en un mundo tan peligroso como el que habitaban. No podía recordar exactamente sus palabras, ni si quiera fragmentos cortos pues, en aquella ocasión, solo lo miró en silencio mientras trataba de descifrar su enigmático hablar adulto. Por más que intentara hacer regresar su memoria en el tiempo, no veía ningún otro momento me que su padre se dirigiera a él directamente como en esa ocasión casi única, después de ello toda la comunicación era a través de simples monosílabos cortantes y miradas furtivas que estaban cargadas de indicaciones silenciosas acerca de que debía hacer. Por esa razón, ese recuerdos borroso de la infancia, eran al mismo tiempo uno de los más gratos que tenía.

Cuando llegó al festival siguiendo con cautela los pasos de Hashirama, se detuvo en mitad de la entrada a verlo avanzar a través de la multitud despreocupada sabiendo que una vez que que lo perdiera de vista, no lo encontraría más el resto de ese segundo día. Y era perfectamente consciente de ello, para cuándo la cabellera castaña de su hermano desapareció, Tobirama había decidido que quería ver qué era lo que el festival Yamanaka tenía para ofrecer al público y para alguien como él.

Se movió magistralmente entre la gente, con cuidado de no chocar con los transeúntes despistados que se movían dejándose llevar por la multitud como si de un mar se tratase, ver y disfrutar el festival en esas condiciones se hacia bastante difícil. Por lo que se simplemente esquivó a todos hasta terminar en una zona desconocida del territorio pero en definitiva mucho más tranquila.

Y estando completamente perdido, solo se puso a explorar sintiendo una curiosidad infantil crecer en su interior.

.

.

.

Izuna sentía interés por aquel extraño chico albino del festival, esa era una verdad innegable. Un sentimiento de curiosidad despertaba en él al contemplar su exótico aspecto que lo hacía _especial,_ de cierta forma y el misterio que suponía su origen le resultaban.Durante las primeras horas, Izuna las pasó catalogando mentalmente a cada persona que se le cruzaba por la camino en el clan que tenía más probabilidades de pertenecer. No había sido algo tan difícil de hecho, era bastante fácil discernir ese pequeño dato de cada una de las personas que vió caminando por ahí, aunque no recordaba haber visto a ningún Uchiha en los alrededores.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo aquel detalle, los Uchiha que el conocía estaban imposibilitados de disfrutar un precioso festival o de apreciar cosas simples pero hermosas como las flores que adornaban cada rincón del lugar. La música alegre en tono suave que daba ambiente, la comida diversa y el bullicio de la gente eran elementos que podían llegar a ser _incómodos_ para cualquier persona de su clan, que gustaban de hundirse en el más quieto de los silencios en todo momento y negarse a dar señales de expresión o sensación alguna. Y por la misma razón, Izuna no tenía amigos dentro del clan Uchiha, siempre le había fastidiado que lo detuvieran de hacer cosas por tener ese apellido, un simple apellido que lo definía todo. De tener que ajustarse a ese estereotipo de Uchiha que el mundo y el clan mismo esperaba ver en cada uno de ellos por cargar con el apellido, sin elección ni preguntas, sin detenerse a observar a nadie como un ser individual que podía decidir su manera de manejarse con el resto del mundo.

Incluso, _Tobirama_ lo había señalado sutilmente por ser un Uchiha, el pequeño atisbo de desprecio en su voz al pronunciar su apellido completando su nombre fue algo que no le pasó por alto, denotando que tenía razón al pensar en que todos los demás tendrían ideas pre concebidas por su origen, por lo cual el día anterior omitió su apellido. Pero sus rasgos lo delataban por completo, aunque agradeció en hecho de que no se marcharse contra el pronóstico inicial, mucho menos creyó que le daría la mano y agradeció que no le dejara plantado con la mano extendida.

El segundo día del festival, Izuna salió mucho más temprano que Madara de su casa y se marchó hacia el clan Yamanaka. Mentiría si negara el hecho de que se sentó cerca de esos horas en aquella banca solitaria de la noche anterior a esperar a _Tobirama,_ sentía extraño de llamarle por su nombre, pues básicamente no lo conocía de nada. No sabía nada acerca de él más allá de su inusual nombre y aspecto exótico.

Cuando el calor se hizo insoportable al mediodía, se dispuso a recorrer el festival en busca de algo que hacer, eligió a una persona al azar que resultó ser una mujer Yamanaka de edad avanzada con el cabello platino y terminó en una especie de teatro en un carpa, en el cual la vio desaparecer bajo la cortina gruesa de color morado que era la entrada.

Durante unos instantes, miró la tela y como es que más personas ingresan a ahí con otra personas con una expresión de entusiasmo o curiosidad plantada en el rostro. Izuna lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se escabulló junto a un puñado de personas, la cortina se abrió y cuando está se cerró; se encontraban en una amplio espacio oscuro con luces suaves de color amarillo y flores preciosas hechas a mano que las decoraban.Aquella visión lo hizo sentir extrañamente reconfortante, pestañeó impresionado por lo agradable que se sentía el ambiente y el olor a flores dulces que embargaba todo el lugar; los Yamanaka debían haber puesto mucho esfuerzo en que todo fuera así de perfecto.

El teatro era relativamente grande, aunque según los cuchicheos de la gente aún faltaba media hora para la función por lo que estaba algo vacío. Principalmente, las filas de hasta arriba, avanzó por el pasillo lateral izquierdo de alfombra oscura en busca de que un lugar apropiado para tomar asiento. Se dirigió casi de inmediato hasta las últimas dalias, mientras las recorría con la mirada para elegir en donde sentarse, sus ojos se detuvieron en una cabellera blanca que parecía de color gris en mitad de la oscuridad...

 _Era él._

El chico albino, quiero en un sitio apartado como esperaría que hiciera, aislado de el público general justo como el día anterior en esa banca solitaria.

.

.

.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Murmuró una voz en tono bajo que se oyó _familiar_ para Tobirama. El aludido se giró para descubrir que quién le hablaba era el chico Uchiha del día anterior, estaba ahí de pie a lado de su asiento que se ubicaba en una de las filas de hasta atrás en la esquina izquierda. Decir que se sorprendió era poco, nunca creyó que lo volvería a ver en toda su vida ni en el resto desde festival pues había tanta gente de todos los rincones del mundo ninja ahí como para sopesar la probabilidad de verlo de nuevo pero ahí estaba otra vez, con sus brillantes ojos enigmáticos de color negro y su cabellera desordenada.

Tobirama vió los asientos vacíos a su alrededor, Izuna esperaba si respuesta con un aura de confianza y cierta seguridad que él no comprendía en lo más mínimo. Asintió lentamente, para después enfocar su vista rojiza en lo que estaba sucediendo en frente, en el escenario donde un grupo de personas parecía preparar la puesta en escena. Después volteó hacia el extraño con una expresión impasible, con una solía pregunta en mente, y la más lógica;

—¿Me has seguido?—Pronunció calmado, en un tono que no trató de sonar alarmado ni acusatorio. Simplemente, curioso de saber bajo que circunstancias había terminado en el mismo sitio al mismo momento que él, siendo un festival lleno de atracciones por ver y puestos que visitar.

—No, a ti no—Admitió Izuna con más tranquilidad de la esperada, casi de inmediato, muy seguro de sus propias palabras. Se inclinó un poco hacia el espacio que correspondía el asiento de Tobirama y con voz queda, susurró;—Pero a ella sí.

Acto seguido, señaló discreto a la mencionada mujer Yamanaka que estaba a tan sólo día filas adelante aguardando con paciencia el comienzo de la función. Intercambiaron miradas por unos breves momentos y Tobirama descartó la posibilidad de estar siendo _acosado,_ las luces se tornaron más tenues que al entrar y ambos chicos supieron que estaba por empezar el espectáculo. Izuna sonrió y Tobirama contempló su expresividad, hallándose perdido. Todo lo que sabía de los Uchiha, parecía no aplicar en ese chico a su lado. Siempre tan inertes como si no tuvieran alma y tan fríos como un témpano.

Había escuchado a un _Uchiha_.

Y ahora veía una obra junto a uno.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Gracias por leer :)

Y sobre todo, a Lybra que es una lectora genial que ha dejado comentarios muy buenos en cada capítulo :) ¡Gracias, Lybra!

«Domingo 22 de Octubre del 2017»


	8. Paseo

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo siete: Paseo.

Cuando la obra terminó, Izuna y Tobirama salieron de la gran carpa morada juntos. Aunque bien podía decirse que Tobirama salió por sí mismo e Izuna fue a su lado acompañándolo, mientras se movía entre las personas hacia un destino desconocido para ambos chicos. Toda la tarde se la pasaron caminando por las calles algo apartados de el público general, mirando cada rincón y adorno con fascinación. El segundo día, fue en definitiva, muchísimo mejor que primero por bastante; por unas horas ninguno de los dos recordó que pertenecían a clanes distintos y todo lo horrible que pasaba allá en el mundo exterior.

Era lo más parecido a la paz.

Una pizca débil de paz artificial y una frágil libertad tranquilizante que provocaba una sensación reconfortante. Donde, entre un montón de flores de papel y personas desconocidas se sentían como lo que eran en verdad; niños. Y no ninjas, como los adultos se empeñaban en denotarles en cada oportunidad o en cada atisbo de debilidad propia de chicos tan jóvenes como lo eran ecómod

—Es hermoso, ¿no?—Preguntó Izuna sin dirigirse a Tobirama directamente, como si de un pensamiento propio dicho en voz alta se tratara, Tobirama volteó hacia él con algo de curiosidad por la actitud que le había mostrado todo el tiempo en que interactuaron.

No tenía sentido, ni encajaba sobre todo lo que sabía acerca de los Uchiha, o lo que él _creía_ saber. Izuna en definitiva pertenecía a ellos, sin embargo... no se comportaba a como el promedio o lo esperado de alguien que proviniera de ese clan. La naturaleza fría, inexpresiva y calmada que mantenían en todo momento era algo de lo cuál Izuna no poseía, parecía emanar cálidez y era relativamente fácil el saber cómo se sentía. No era un secreto que hasta ese momento, Izuna no parecía tener alguna compañía a la suya, no es que sintiera ningún tipo de inclinación a saber la causa pero era en sí mismo extraño el hecho de que asistiese a un evento de esa naturaleza, teniendo en cuenta que era un Uchiha.

—Sí—Respondió Tobirama mientras veía el suelo. Nuevamente, estaban en aquella banca solitaria algo apartada de el festival y la celebración general, Izuna miraba al cielo estrellado con cierto entusiasmo. ¿Acaso era una excepción dentro del clan Uchiha? De reojo, notó la leve sonrisa en sus pálidos labios. Se parecía mucho a Hashirama, en ese parecer infantil y de inocencia, además, del hecho que no parecían cumplir con lo que se _suponía_ era los _correcto_ dentro de su respectivo clan en cuanto a los roles presupuestos. Hashirama no se comportaba como el primogénito e ni Izuna como un Uchiha.

—Es la primera vez que vengo a este festival y me parece que es muy agradable—Apuntó Izuna mientras se volvía hacia Tobirama, concentrando toda su atención en él. El chico albino imitó el gesto en señal de cortesía, en realidad, sus palabras se oían ligeramente interesantes y el ambiente más ameno.

Repentinamente, Tobirama sintió una punzada de algún similar a la culpa por estar ahí junto a un Uchiha; lo cual contradecia todas las ideas de el clan Senju, las de su padre... las _suyas._ Butsuma le había _confiado_ una misión, para resguardar la seguridad de su querido hermano mayor y él estaba pasando de aquel decreto de manera egoísta.

—¿Vas a contarme algo acerca de ti?—Inquirió Izuna sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Dejando entrever un interés notable en la posibilidad de una respuesta de parte de Tobirama, quién durante todo el día había estado callado y estoico a su lado mirándolo ser sin agregar una sola palabra, como si fuera un simple espectador. En ningún momento, se dignó a hablar de sí mismo o sobre la situación en la que estuvieran; en el transcurso de la obra de teatro a la cuál habían asistido, Izuna hizo algunos comentarios por lo bajo sobre lo acontecido en la puesta de escena y Tobirama sólo oía atentamente.

—No—Respondió una vez más Tobirama.

—Yo ya dije algo sobre mí—Le recordó Izuna para instarlo a iniciar una conversación que no fuera unilateral, donde sólo él hablara sin obtener respuesta concretas más allá de una afirmación o negación escueta— Es tu turno.

El aludido pareció meditarlo, se hacía tarde y tenía que regresar a casa cuanto antes para cruzarse con su padre. Si llegaba a tiempo, tal vez podría darle a conocer sus observaciones antes de que él se las pidiera en algún momento inoportuno. O eso era lo que se decía a su mismo, para justificar sus propios deseos infantiles de sentir la cercanía de su progenitor como siempre quiso muy en el fondo, bajo todas esas cosas de insensibilidad y auto restricciones.

—Debo irme—Le dijo a Izuna que se vio decepcionado ante esa respuesta evasiva de su parte, de nueva cuenta, se resistió a interactuar directamente y en cambio se cerró.

Tobirama se levantó de la banca, quedándose mirándolo por unos segundos sin decir nada en realidad, como si lo que quería transmitir estuviera implícito por lo que Izuna pudo comprender con la mirada que le dirigió. Justo cuando estuvo por emprender marcha de regreso a el clan Senju pasando a través de la multitud, Izuna se levantó bruscamente y dijo en el tono necesario para que lo oyera desde la distancia.

—¿Vendrás mañana?—Preguntó esperanzado, sus ojos titilaban reflejando la luz plateada de la luna.

Tobirama giró y notó que sorpresivamente, sonreía desde su posición. Sólo asintió e Izuna no dejó de sonreír mientras se marchaba.

Pues sabía que así sería.

.

.

.

El clan Senju era cálido de cierta manera, gran parte de su población eran personas muy expresivas y agradables la mayoría del tiempo, con sonrisas alegres y gestos cordiales se manejaban entre ellos día a día por la callejuelas del territorio. Pese a eso, Tobirama no llegó a comprender como es que su padre había llegado a ser una excepción, pues jamás lo vió mostrar nada más allá de ira e impaciencia, dirigida hacia su persona gran parte de las ocasiones.

—Padre—Llamó Tobirama mientras se adentraba en el frío estudio de Butsuma Senju, que parecía estar concentrado en unos papeles en su escritorio de espaldas a la puerta donde se encontraba de pie, con la mano apoyada en el marco, asomándose como si dudara de sus propias acciones. Nuevamente, se sentía motivado por esa extraña compulsión infantil de obtener algo de su parte que no podía explicar ni sabía exactamente que era, un sentimiento que no podía clasificar se instalaba en su pecho al sentir la mirada de su padre enfocada en él.

El silencio se hizo aún las profundo, Butsuma le miró por encima del hombre deteniendo su tarea en el acto y con la próxima cargada de tinta negra en la mano izquierda. Tobirama sintió incomodidad de la nada y Butsuma regresó a su trabajo sin darle más importancia a la presencia repentina de su hijo menor en la habitación.

—Retiráte—Dijo, mientras escribía con una caligrafía fluida y ordenada sobre el papel blanco en el escritorio. La tinta se secaba y podía sentir la presencia innecesaria de Tobirama en su estudio con un propósito que no le quedaba del todo claro, quizás quería atención pero ya no era un niño pequeño que requería de ese _tipo_ de estupideces que resultaban absolutas pérdidas de tiempo monumentales. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, y sus hijos ya eran lo suficiente mayores para no depender de manera total de él—Tengo trabajo.

Los labios de Tobirama temblaron ante esa respuesta, dejó salir un suspiro de frustración por como es que se desenvolvía la situación. Y se encontró a sí mismo imaginando cosas imposibles en su realidad, se vió hablando con su padre directamente, se avergonzó por tener esos pensamientos absurdos.

—Podría ser importante, _Padre—_ Insistió negándose a marcharse aún, Butsuma pareció perder la paciencia según la exhalación que dejó salir que se notó cargada de frustración por su terquedad.

—Si fuera así, entonces, me lo habías dicho sin hacerme perder el tiempo de esta forma—Señaló a punto de perder los estribos, no entendía que es lo que le pasaba a Tobirama. Ya era la segunda vez consecutiva que deliberadamente irrumpía sus actividades importantes con alguna nimiedad absurda. Acaso... ¿Quería _atención?_ Se molestó por ello, ya era un chico mayor como para hacer ese tipo de desplantes mucho más propios de un niño pequeño—Deberías avergonzarte de este comportamiento.

Tobirama se vió reducido ante esas palabras tan duras, sintió verdadera vergüenza y que esos sentimientos que no había podido catalogar aún exactamente, eran estúpidos. La verdad era que no tenía mucho que reportar, mejor dicho nada, pues no siquiera había seguido a Hashirama ni lo vió en todo el segundo día.

—Lo lamento, padre—Se disculpó Tobirama fríamente bajando la cabeza para mostrar cierto arrepentimiento en un gesto similar a una reverencia, ante sus acciones tan infantiles, a ojos de su padre. Retrocedió sin dejar aquella postura de sumisión y cerró la puerta del estudio muy lento para evitar hacer algún ruido que causara molestias a su progenitor que estaba visiblemente enfadado con él.

.

.

.

El clan Uchiha poseía un espacio donde los más jóvenes iban a entrenar en grupo, ciertamente, no solía ir a menudo por aquel sitio. Los Uchihas, cuando no estaban empecinados en la estricta auto represión constante, dejaban entrever la única emoción genuina que sabían reflejar; arrogancia. Miró a los miembros de su clan interactúar entre ellos, peleando y entrenando a la distancia sin el mínimo interés de integrarse o participar siquiera en esa actividad que se estaba llevando a cabo.

La única razón por la cuál estaba ahí, era por qué a Tajima le gustaba ir a observar a los más jóvenes del clan prepararse para _el futuro_ , orgulloso de todo aquello. Posó su mano en el hombro de Izuna mientras le dirigía una mirada que le decía a todas luces que se integrara, no debía mediar palabra para que Izuna supiese que es lo que quería decir con ese brillo en sus ojos. Caminó sin expresión entre los grupos y se quedó en el medio, cada pequeña agrupación estaba sumida en su entrenamiento mientras que Izuna solo flotaba como una partícula solitaria entre ellos.

Sin encajar.

Tajima lo miraba desconcertado pero frío, e Izuna, sólo lo miraba como si no tuviera ningún sentimiento, como si estuviera muerto por dentro y se sintiera orgulloso de su origen de esa manera prepotente en que ellos acostumbraban a hacerlo.

Sólo... lo miraba.

Y después a todos ellos, no como personas individuales, si no como un gran grupo al cuál no deseaba pertenecer, del que no se sentía parte y en el que no encajaba.

En el que nunca iba a pertenecer completamente.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! :)

 **MikCifer** : ¡Gracias por comentar! :) Me alegro de que te guste la historia, gracias por hacerle saber que te ha parecido :) ¡Saludos!

Y un agradecimiento enorme a la maravillosa Lybra. Gracias, tus comentarios son muy constructivos y me encanta leer que impresiones te dejan los personajes :) Adoro tus comentarios, es muy enriquecedor leerlos como autora saber que es lo que los lectores opinan. Además, de gratificante ;)

«Domingo 5 de noviembre del 2017»


	9. Último día

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo ocho: Último día.

El tercer día, era también el último del festival de los Yamanaka.

Tobirama era consciente de que esa sería la última vez que vería a Izuna Uchiha y no estaba totalmente seguro de que esa idea le pareciera agradable en lo más mínimo. Sí, se había mostrado demasiado renuente a hablar con el de manera directa como la población general hacia comúnmente la mayoría del tiempo con las personas de su entorno o a decir nada de sí mismo, pero para su sorpresa, no percibía su compañía como molesta o irritante. Todo lo contrario, oírlo hablar acerca de sus impresiones de los alrededores del festival y las cosas que se iban cruzando por el camino por más nimias que estás fueran. Había estado pensando mucho acerca de sí mismo cuando regresó a casa luego del festival el día anterior, mientras oía a su padre caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a su estudio y cerrar las puerta tras de sí.

Izuna le había agradado de una forma que nunca antes, su insistencia y hasta paciencia al tratarle sin volverse una persona asfixiante como gran mayoría de las veces sucedía cuando se cruzaba con otros individuos de su clan, quién no hacían nada más que ir a presionarlo a contestar preguntas acerca de su constante silencio o a incitarlo a _superar_ aquellas actitudes de manera innecesaria y por la fuerza. Pero, a pesar de todo, si que muy en el fondo, le causaba un conflicto el que Izuna fuera un Uchiha. Él siempre fué el primero en señalar e ir en contra de ellos recordando con un ímpetu que se asemejaba al de Butsuma Senju, lo _horribles_ y _despiadados_ que eran cada uno de ellos, juzgándolos a todos por igual como si no pudiese existir la mínima posibilidad de una variante en ninguno de ellos.

Pero Izuna suponía una gran excepción y también, hacía que se cuestionase muy en el fondo, sí eran realmente todos los Uchiha eran como él pensaba.

.

.

.

—Sabía que vendrías—Dijo Izuna mientras se levantaba de la banca donde había estado mirando el cielo el día anterior, antes de que Tobirama se marcharse. El chico Uchiha sonreía como si acabara de obtener una victoria, Tobirama sólo lo miró serio y después se sentó en la banca. Esperando a que Izuna hablara, pues los dos días anteriores así fué, Tobirama guardaba silencio e Izuna hablaba mientras se dirigían a un sitio que él elegía al instante.

Tras el breve intercambio, Izuna comenzó a caminar animado por la aldea. Mientras que Tobirama lo seguía de cerca, mirando como si se trata de un espectáculo impresionante el amplio abanico de emociones que Izuna dejaba entrever al hablar e interactuar con el entorno; siempre muy expresivo y con una emotividad impropia de el clan Uchiha.

.

.

.

Cuando el día finalmente terminó, ambos sabían que había llegado el momento de partir. El festival Yamanaka se marchitaba a la par que el cielo se oscurecía sobre sus cabezas. Izuna parpadeó y sólo se encontró con la mirada de Tobirama sobre él, no decía absolutamente nada con ese gesto y parecía estar aguardando. Sus ojos oscuros contemplaron las estrellas en el cielo nocturno mientras el silencio los envolvía.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo minuto, pero ambos sabían que era momento de irse.

—Es hora de irme—Dijo Izuna sin expresión. Tobirama pensó que en ese momento debía decir algo pero nada llegó a su mente, simplemente, lo miró como lo había estado haciéndolo desde que lo _conoció_.

Asintió.

—Lo sé—Agregó Tobirama por lo bajo, impasible para la desesperación de Izuna, ese vacío le recordaba a cualquier miembro de su clan y eso no le _agradaba._ — Yo también.

Izuna mantuvo la calma y pensó que tal vez Tobirama diría algo más, cómo un "Hasta pronto" o un mísero y escueto "Adiós" por mera cortesía pero su mirada le indicaba que no tenía intenciones de recurrir a ninguno de esos gestos.

—Ha sido agradable—Le hizo saber y se acercó un poco con la mano derecha extendida, como al inicio. Siendo cordial y respetuoso, la duda invadió a Tobirama pero tras unos segundos de debate consigo mismo, le estrechó la mano lentamente—: Me gustaría verte pronto, _Tobirama..._

 _—Senju_ —Añadió, interrumpiendo a Izuna. Esté pareció sorprendido por un bteve lapso tenporal y sonrió al recobrar la compostura para evitar crear tensión de la nada—Tobirama Senju.

Está vez, Izuna asintió.

La despedida terminó pronto y ambos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, perdiéndose entre el gentío de distintos clanes en el moribundo festival de las flores.

.

.

.

Tobirama miró al techo de su habitación conjunta con Hashirama, se encontró a sí mismo pensando mucho acerca de lo que esos tres días habían significado realmente para él. Ciertamente, se había divertido muy a su manera durante ese corto lapso temporal y no podía negarlo. Aquello no sería motivo de preocupación alguna sí Izuna no fuera un Uchiha, porque... se oía estúpido el hecho de que un simple apellido le causará un enorme conflicto. Se contradecía a sí mismo por ello, sentía que traicionaba a su padre y a su clan por ser partícipe aún sabiendo que compartía con un miembro del clan con el que los Senju tenían una fuerte enemistad.

¿En qué clase de persona lo convertía eso?

Confiaba en que su padre nunca se enteraría de ello, probablemente se enfadaría muchísimo con él por semejante falta. Sentía cómo si hubiera hecho algo _malo_ , temía tanto ser visto como insolente e inconsciente por su progenitor. Se cubrió con la manta de su cama y pensó que nunca más desobedecería una orden, había fallado...

No había cuidado de Hashirama.

Y eso era un error.

Una falla.

Una muestra de inutilidad.

Cerró los ojos y soñó con sus hermanos, estaban vivos y el mundo era como en el festival de las flores.

Agradable, seguro y reconfortante.

Pacífico.

.

.

.

Él era un _Senju._

 _«Tobirama... Senju»_ , ese era su nombre.

Debía ser una gran ironía, en ningún momento lo habia visto como una posibilidad real. Siempre había oído cosas acerca de otros clanes, del clan Senju se decía que eran _el clan del amor,_ por ello, Izuna los había imaginado como personas sumamente cálidas y alegres. Personas transparentes a los ojos de los demás y completamente opuestos a las que conformaban su clan. ¿Cómo podía ser un Senju? ¿Mentiría? Era una posibilidad, sin embargo, de ser así... ¿Por qué no hacerlo desde el primer día? ¿Para qué esperaría tanto para decirle una mentira?

No tenía mucho sentido.

Prefirió pensar que él decía la verdad. Aunque, muy en el fondo le habría gustado que mintiera porqué eso significaba que eran enemigos desde su nacimiento por la intrínseca enemistad entre el clan Uchiha y el Senju. Sólo por el simple hecho de pertenecer a ellos respectivamente, muy a pesar, de que ninguno hubiera causado mal al otro a un nivel personal. Se quitó los zapatos y subió a su cama con la vista fija hacía la pared pensativo.

Pensaba en lo estúpido que era sentirse mal por hablar con personas de otras clanes, no podía poner al mismo nivel el tratar de dejar los conflictos antigüos con seres que se suponía debía odiar a muerte por razones tan ajenas a él y el intentar entablar amistad con alguno de los asesinos de sua hermanos. Porque, en el clan Uchiha, todos parecían empeñados en estar en guerra y heridos por algo que no comprendían realmente.

Sus hermanos habían muerto por ello.

Su padre parecía creer que cada Senju sobre la faz de la tierra había participado en los asesinatos de ellos, pero no era así. Tajima los odiaba a todos ellos mientras que Izuna sólo a quién fuera que los había asesinado en nombre de una causa absurda.

Él no odiaba a los Senju.

Y Tobirama no había matado a nadie... así que podía ser su amigo.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Un agradecimiento especial a Lybra98, quién ha estado muy al pendiente y dejando comentarios en cada uno de ellos capítulos hasta ahora.

¡¡Muchas gracias, Lybra!! Por apoyar muchas de las historias que publiqué en _FF._ Lo aprecio bastante, este va dedicado a ti :'D.

También agradezco a Surya Hatoway por su comentario, ¡¡Gracias!!

 _¡¡Felices vacaciones!!_

 ** _«Domingo 25 de Marzo del 2018»_**


	10. No demasiado pronto

**Disclaimer** **applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo nueve: No demasiado pronto.

No se vieron al día siguiente, ni siquiera, en un tiempo que podría catalogarse como _pronto._

Simplemente, no se vieron de nuevo.

Tobirama hizo lo posible por olvidar la existencia de Izuna. No solamente suponía una falta a una orden directa a todo aquello que su padre le había inculcado desde su más tierna infancia, si no que también, sería traición. No debía olvidar que fuera de ese festival, Izuna era el enemigo.

Quería olvidar su actitud amable y su rostro, no quería volver a verle porque la siguiente vez, no sería bajo buenos términos. Probablemente, la siguiente ocasión que sus caminos se cruzaran alguno moriría a manos del otro y pensar en esa posibilidad tan tangible le revolvía el estómago. Era fácil matar cuando no sentía ningun tipo de conexión o sus rostros le parecían ajenos, porque al final del día, no podía recordar ni distinguir a ninguno de esos Uchiha. Se veían tan similares y carentes de identidad, no pensaba en ellos nunca más... todos esos recuerdos de sí arrancando sus vidas se condensaban en uno sólo. Pero si alguna vez tuviera que matarle, no sería capaz de enterrarlo en ese cúmulo de memorias sangrientas.

No podría.

Su mente lo pondría aparte, porque no sería sólo acabar con otro Uchiha.

Respiró y trató de diseminar esos pensamientos de su mente. Le agotaban mucho y prefería mejor no detenerse en ellos demasiado, no podría ser saludable de hacerlo pues el sobreanalizar las cosas siempre le llevaba a tener conflictos internos y ya tenía suficientes.

.

.

.

Cuando Tajima Uchiha salió por la puerta de su hogar, Izuna se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del lugar. Creyendo que encontraría a Madara entrenando o sólo pasando el rato en la sombra, pero no fué así. Sencillamente, no estaba y aunque eso le parecía cada vez más inusual a la par que preocupante prefirió mejor no enfocarse en ese asunto, pues su hermano era más que capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo ante cualquier peligro que encontrara mientras se dirigía a donde fuese que iba. Él no perdía el tiempo haciéndose preguntas sobre su paradero, no se metía en sus asuntos.

Durante la tarde, Izuna se dedicó a leer acerca de los Senju en un gran libro abandonado en un estante de madera en la sala de estar. La lectura era muy aburrida, no le atraía en lo más mínimo así que cerró el libro al cabo de un rato y se dirigió a su habitación. No tenía nada qie hacer realmente, no tenía amigos reales dentro del clan Uchiha ni se sentía con ánimos de entrenar en solitario.

Prefería estar solo a acompañado de cualquier chico de su edad, no le resultaba agradable la compañía de ninguno de ellos, siempre empecinados en perpetuar su propio sufrimiento y ser unos mártires de la vida.

Furiosos y corroídos por un odio heredado.

Su padre le había insinuado en una ocasión que tener lazos con la comunidad podría resultar beneficioso, pero había sido tan poco específico y ambiguo que Izuna no llegó a comprender del todo lo que quería transmitir con esas palabras. El sonido de los pasos de algún individuo entrando a la casa lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levantó y asomó la mirada por el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

.

.

.

—Ve a lavarte—Ordenó Butsuma Senju a Tobirama, quién se levantaba tras el entrenamiento con su hermano.

—Sí, padre.

Sentía que su padre podía ver a través de él, ver sus fallos y su insubordinación, tal vez era exagerado darle tantas vueltas al asunto pero... ¿Y sí el saber aquello le daba un motivo para desecharlo?

Tobirama se adentró en la residencia Senju sacudiéndose el polvo, volteó hacia su dirección y vio a su progenitor acercarse hasta su hermano para decirle algo que no podia oír mientras posaba su mano en su hombro en un gesto mínimo de afecto. Tobirama se preguntó si alguna vez su padre había aido distinto a cómo lo era, si alguna vez él había sido feliz y libre de odio. En ese momento casi lucía orgulloso, y para él el orgullo se definía como una especie de alegría por otras personas, entonces de ahí surgía su duda.

Era estúpido hacerse preguntas cómo esas, pues no cambiaban lo que era. Podía sentarse a pensar en cómo pudo ser su familia sin guerra, con su madre y hermanos volviendo a la vida o un mundo pacífico a partir de ese momento pero nada de eso podría cambiar lo qué eran.

Ni al mundo, a los clanes o a su familia.

Ni siquiera a él mismo.

.

.

.

Tajima Uchiha estaba de vuelta de manera inusual. Sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los de él y salió a su encuentro.

—Izuna.

—Padre, estás en casa—Murmuró, entre sorprendido y extrañado— Bienvenido.

—He decidido tomar un descanso, ¿Dónde está Madara?—Cuestionó Tajima e Izuna sólo se encogió de hombros en señal de desconocimiento total.

Era verdad, no lo sabía.

Recibió un asentimiento y Tajima giró para dirigirse al sofá de la estancia, tomar asiento y sostener un libro que estaba cerca. El joven lo observó sin expresión alguna y se unió, sentándose hasta el otro extremo, en silencio mientras que el líder de los Uchiha pasaba las páginas de su lectura.

No era un silencio incómodo pero sí que era frío.

—¿No vas a salir tú _también?_ —Indagó Tajima con calma, sin apartar la vista del libro frente a él.

—No.

—Las relaciones sociales son necesarias, Izuna—Acotó. Naturalmente, Tajima no se refería a que debía revolotear por ahí consiguiendo _amigos,_ si bien los Uchiha poseían una naturaleza fría eso no significaba que rechazaban todo contacto o carecían de interés por otras personas. Simplemente, eran menos dados a demostrarlo de formas evidentes o escandalosas. El aislamiento social no le parecía una práctica saludable ni inteligente, se requería de interacción humana para sobrevivir—Podrían ser útiles.

—Lo sé, _padre—_ Respondió, dándole la razón. Sin embargo, omitió su opinión honesta al respecto. Sí que tenía interés en entablar amistades pero no con la mayoría de personas que se había topado del clan a lo largo de su vida. Era plenamente consciente de que Tajima hablaba desde un punto de vista frío y calculador, nunca lo había disfrutar la compañía de nadie, excepto quizás la de su madre.

Pero ella estaba muerta.

.

.

.

Hashirama no podía dormir y Tobirama sufría las consecuencias. Podía notar las dudas flotar sobre la habitación, Hashirama se sentó en su cama y miró en la dirección de su hermano, podía sentir su mirada llena de preocupación taladrarle desde la distancia.

— _Tobirama..._ —Lo llamó en voz queda, como aquel que está por contar un gran secreto.

El aludido trató de no moverse demasiado y fingir estar durmiendo para evitar una charla a las casi diez de la noche, realmente necesitaba descansar y no le aparecía demasiado el hablar en ese momento.

—Sé que estás despierto—Dijo Hashirama manteniendo el tono de voz.

Tobirama no tuvo más remedio que levantarse también, estaba cansado pero sabía que Hashirama podía llegar a ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía. Así que de todas formas, no iba a dejarle dormir por el momento, se giró hacia él y lo miró sin decir una palabra.

— Quería pedirte una opinión... — Empezó, Tobirama no dijo nada y Hashirama lo interpretó cómo una invitación silenciosa a proseguir con aquello que deseaba decirle con tanto empeño— ¿Te parece bien hablar con personas de otros clanes?

Era casi una confesión, Hashirama no podía ser más obvio. A pesar de qué Tobirama ya tenía un tiempo sospechando que salía por ahí a encontrarse con alguien de otro clan, esa pregunta era una confirmación a sus conjeturas. Cualquiera podría deducirlo, pero optó por no decir nada a su hermano ni informar a su padre, ciertamente no le gustaría ver a Butsuma reprenderlo por algo así.

—¿Por qué el _interés_?—Trató de averiguar Tobirama con seriedad. Quizás podría oírlo de él mismo y no tener que adivinarlo, pero no fué así.

Hashirama guardó silencio un momento, para luego encojerse en su sitio.

—Nada, sólo es una pregunta.

Tobirama asintió y observó las tablas de madera del suelo como perdido en sus cavilaciones por un largo segundo.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió disimuladamente, expectante y algo impaciente.

Tobirama alzó la vista y sus ojos rojizos se cruzaron con los de Hashirama.

—Eso sería _traición_

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!

Este capítulo es de transición, diaculpen si resulta pesado o lento pero es necesario para plasmar cómo estan los personajes en este punto.

Agradecimiento especial a Lybra, muchas gracias por tu extenso comentario. Me gusta mucho leerlos :'D ¡Saludos! —Inserte un corazoncito aquí—(?)

 ** _«Martes 27 de Marzo del 2018»_**


	11. Hashirama

**Disclaimer applied**

Capítulo diez: Hashirama.

Hashirama se había quedado bastante aturdido con aquella respuesta tan contundente. Se quedó observando el semblante frío de Tobirama desde su cama mientras el silencio invadía la habitación que compartían.

《 _Traición...》_

¿Así era como se le denominaba al interés en entablar amistades?

Era como si fuera su padre hablándole a través de su hermano menor, en aquel instante, Hashirama sintió un duro golpe de realidad golpearle en la cara con la guardia baja. Sus manos temblaron y su corazón se estremeció al percatarse de que _casi se lo había confesado_ a Tobirama. Tragó saliva tratando de disipar la tensión que lo aquejaba y por primera vez, sintió que no podía confiar en su propio hermano. Sus ojos examinaron casi con _horror_ la naturalidad de esa respuesta dada, sin un sólo ápice de duda y pronunciada de una manera tan firme que le aterró.

Observó a Tobirama volver a recostarse en su cama ignorando su existencia tras el breve cuestionamiento. Hashirama hizo lo mismo al cabo de unos minutos y sus ojos se clavaron en el techo sin salir de su asombro. ¿Desde cuándo Tobirama se parecía tanto a su padre? ¿En qué momento su padre había logrado incrustar su odio en su hermano pequeño? Es como si despertara de una especie de letargo.

—¿En verdad piensas eso? — Preguntó Hashirama en voz baja y apagada. Apartó su vista del techo y se colocó de lado para posar sus ojos en Tobirama.

—Son enemigos.

—Podría ser de otra forma. No tienen que ser enemigos para siempre...

—Así son las cosas, Hashirama—Murmuró Tobirama sin girarse para verlo. Su tono de voz sonaba aburrido y apático, como siempre. Hashirama realmente se sintió mal por él.

—Suenas como papá—Le recriminó sin emoción.

—Es la realidad. Nuestra realidad—Recalcó Tobirama, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Como si esa frase se la dijera a sí mismo también como un recordatorio sobre como era la vida en el Mundo Ninja. Un recordatorio de como era su vida.

Hashirama dejó de hablar después de eso.

No podía entender en que instante Tobirama se había rendido y despojado de toda esperanza. Podía oír el hastío en su voz al hablar, sus ojos carecían de total emoción y podía notar lo apático que se sentía respecto a muchas cosas. El mundo no era perfecto, ni seguro o pacífico pero aun así, todavía existían muchas personas con esperanzas de algo mejor. Todos en el clan eran conscientes de los efímera que podía se la vida en un mundo invadido por la violencia, la enemistad y la muerte como un evento frecuente. No eran ingenuos pero tampoco caían en la aversión total a prácticamente todo. Tobirama parecía estar enfermo de la vida y en una constante tensión que lo mantenía en un estado permanente de alerta. Siempre lucía receloso y distante, pero al mismo tiempo, se quedaba atrás. Nunca lo vió hacer amigos o manifestar el mínimo interés en ello.

Hashirama sabía perfectamente que esas palabras debían ser producto de la influencia de su padre, sin lugar a dudas. Durante años el mismo tuvo que oír cada cierto tiempo los discursos de odio de Butsuma, pero estos habían sido cada vez menos frecuentes con el pasar de los años.

Al menos en su caso.

Muy probablemente, Tobirama no había tenido la misma suerte. Podía notar por la convicción en esas palabras que su padre había logrado transmitir su ideología a su hermano.

Y eso le causaba escalofríos.

.

.

.

Hashirama dejó caer la cuchara de madera sobre su plato y levantó la mirada. Tobirama estaba doblando la ropa con calma sin pronunciar una sola palabra de una manera mecánica.

Su padre de había marchado hace una hora, es decir, que estaban solos. Madara tenía algunas tareas que cumplir en su clan, así que ese día se quedaría en casa.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar—Soltó Hashirama revolviendo su ropa con nerviosismo. Sus ojos examinaron a Tobirama y volvieron a posarse en su plato, incapaz de mantener la mirada en su hermano.

Tobirama lo ignoró, realmente no le apetecía una charla en ese momento y menos de ese tema. No tenía nada que decir acerca de ello y se sentía terriblemente culpable así que pretender que nunca fue al festival era la mejor y más práctica opción desde su punto de vista. Su mente estaba mucho mas ocupada buscando excusas para explicar su accionar como para perder el tiempo en una plática sin sentido con alguien con quién jamás podría coincidir. Al menos, en ese aspecto.

—No tienes que repetir todo lo que papá dice—Le hizo saber el mayor de los hermanos Senju con un paternalismo que hacía exasperar a Tobirama. Cómo si Hashirama hablara con un niño pequeño que no sabía nada del mundo ni de como es que este funcionaba. Le hablaba como si Butsuma Senju no hubiera decidido que la existencia de Tobirama se reducía a ser un escudo humano para él.

Pronunciaba esas palabras como si señalarle la cruel realidad en la que estaban inmersos no fuera más que un absurdo o un delirio. Pues Tobirama no entendía porque Hashirama se empeñaba en negar los hechos una y otra vez, negándose a admitir todo lo que habían atrevesado durante años y en cambio pretender que existía alguna posibilidad real de cambio que en generaciones no se había presentado y estaba muy lejos de ser una realidad tangible.

Exhaló desganado y finalmente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hashirama.

—No lo hago— Pero sí que lo hacía y el lo sabía a la perfección. Las palabras de Butsuma habían calado en su interior hasta adherirse a él, al punto en que simplemente las repetía ante cualquier cuestionamiento como un dogma.

—A veces dices cosas que papá diría— Afirmó Hashirama afligido y con aire reflexivo. No le gustaba para nada oír las palabras de su padre salir de su hermano. No le agradaba la idea de que algún día fuera como él.

—Porque es la verdad—Musitó fríamente Tobirama, mirándolo por unos breves instantes antesde volvera su tarea inicial. Aquella charla le interesaba poco, no quería oír nada del tema. Sólo quería estar en paz un momento y tener espacio para podee justificarse a sí mismo el haber compartido su tiempo con un Uchiha.

Mientras doblaba la ropa, podía escuchar las palabras de su padre en su mente retumbando como si se estuviera a su lado. Recriminándole cada segundo de su insubordinación y haciéndolo saber lo mal que estaba lo que había hecho. Porque no existían treguas, y sin importar el contexto, un contacto con un Uchiha significaba traición.

Hashirama negó involuntariamente a su respuesta, expresando inconscientemente su desacuerdo con esa idea.

Tobirama seguía doblando la ropa sin inmutarse y Hashirama no lo entendía. No comprendía como era capaz de mantener esa pose estoica a cada paso sin descanso que lentamente lo aislaba del mundo entero.

—Tienes que crecer de una vez—Dijo Tobirama, sin dedicarle una mirada. El resentimiento que cargaba esa frase no pasó desapercibido para Hashirama quién lo sintió como una puñalada en el pecho. Pues notaba que esa emoción negativa no era por el tema, era dirigida a su persona.

Y eso dolía.

Porque le daba a entender que Tobirama lo veía como un niño inmaduro.

—Y tú tienes que dejar de hablar como papá—Contestó Hashirama pasando a su lado para marcharse hacía el patio de atrás dejando sólo a Tobirama.

.

.

.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, tenía un bloqueo horrible. Fui incapaz de terminar nada en todo este tiempo. Una disculpa por ello, esperen actualizaciones pronto.

Unicornio _out._

《 _Martes 1 de Enero del 2019_ 》


	12. Senju

**Disclaimer applied.**

Capítulo doce: Senju.

Tobirama se recostó sobre su cama hecho un ovillo mientras el silencio lo rodeaba como un recordatorio de la soledad de aquel sitio.

Hacía frío.

El agradable clima que había experimentado en el festival de los Yamanaka se había esfumado, el cielo estaba gris y presentía que llovería en cualquier momento. Le daba igual, la casa de los Senjus siempre se sentía así de fría y poco acogedora, ni el calor del verano podía hacer sentir cálida a esa casa. Hashirama estaba en el otro extremo de la casa, su padre no estaba como de costumbre y ninguno de los hermanos Senju tenía ánimos se salir al exterior.

Podría ir a la sala de estar dónde hacía menos frío que la habitación, pero la idea de tener a Hashirama cerca no le parecía muy atractiva en ese momento. Pudo sentir su molestia golpeándolo durante el desayuno y realmente no le apetecía oírlo. Él simplemente le estaba recordando aquello que se suponía ya debía saber, eso que su padre les había dicho durante años y que los niños en la academia del clan debían aprender antes de siquiera estar cerca de sostener una espada.

Le había recordado la realidad.

¿Acaso eso estaba mal?

Repentinamente, su mente se vacío por completo y se culpable por haber hablado con ese Uchiha.

" _...Izuna"_ Ese era su nombre.

Trató de redirigir sus pensamientos a recordarse a sí mismo aquello que le había dicho a Hashirama y que había incumplido al entablar el primer contacto con aquel Uchiha.

 _Qué era el enemigo._

.

.

.

Llovía.

Butsuma Senju había vuelto. Con su eterna expresión distante y su imperturbable pose estoica le ordenó a sus hijos que lo siguieran. No hubo quejas o preguntas, ambos simplemente se limitaron a seguir aquel pedido sin objeciones de ningún tipo. No tenía que decirlo siquiera, Tobirama sabía que quería verlos pelear entre ellos. Los ojos de Hashirama se clavaron en él pero Tobirama sólo veía a su padre con aire confundido, casi suplicante.

No quería.

—Está lloviendo—Señaló Tobirama sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose estúpido por señalar obviedades y por el gesto consecuente de su padre ante su imprudencia. Desvió la mirada hacia el prado mojado más allá de la protección que les brindaba el pequeño techo sobre ellos. Ninguna excusa valdría a ojos de su padre y más allá de repudiar enfermarse... esa vez le resultaba una actividad aún menos atrayente que de costumbre.

No es que lloviera, simplemente, no quería. Tobirama se sentía repentinamente sin energía para ello, como si quisiera despojarse de toda responsabilidad respecto a su clan y renunciar de una vez por todas.

Pero no podía.

Así que tomó una de las espadas de madera que descansaban en la pared antes de que Hashirama lo hiciera, después este lo imitó y lentamente la levantó a la par que su hermano. Su padre se sentó tranquilamente a observar en la seguridad de la pequeña tarima de madera que había entre el casa y el patio de la casa. Se veía frío y Tobirama no pudo descifrar que podría estar sintiendo en ese momento. Intercambió miradas con su hermano que aún lucía molesto pero mucho mas discretamente que antes.

Sus manos pálidas temblaban, aún cuando esas espadas de madera que tanto insistió Hashirama en usar siempre, eran muchísimo menos pesadas que una espada _de verdad._ La suave agua de lluvia los empapaba y aunque Tobirama quiso bajar la espada para irse, no lo hizo. No le gustaba pelear con Hashirama, nunca le había gustado en realidad y le resultaba mucho peor hacerlo en esas circunstancias. Cuando Hashirama parecía odiarlo por decirle la verdad que los había acompañado durante todas sus vidas y su padre esperaba que no fallase bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Qué fuera un ninja capaz y habilidoso pero que perdiera ante su hermano.

Por que sabía que aquellos enfrentamientos esporádicos no iban a terminar hasta que Hashirama hiciera lo que Butsuma anhelaba. Y eso era que lo destrozara para demostrar la brutalidad que se esperaba de un líder o de un futuro líder. Los ojos de Tobirama temblaron, se apartó el agua fría del rostro y trató de mantenerse quieto. Sí había fallado una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo y eso servía para cumplir los deseos de su padre, entonces expiaría la culpa que lo aquejaba mediante la humillación. Una vez hecho, ya estaría saldada su deuda. Habría equilibrado la balanza y aquel error en el festival Yamanaka no sería más que un recuerdo.

—Tienes que crecer... y madurar de una vez, Hashirama—Dijo Tobirama en un susurro con un aire paternalista que haría exasperar a cualquiera. El mismo tono con el que Hashirama se dirigía a él cuando pretendía darle lecciones de vida. Sólo buscaba provocarlo de forma sutil, esperando que cediera e hiciera exactamente lo que su padre quería desde hacia tanto tiempo. Entonces, así Tobirama se sentiría ligeramente mejor, su padre estaría satisfecho habiendo obtenido el espectáculo por el que tanto habría esperado desde que eran niños pequeños y ambos estarían excentos de volver a participar en aquello.

Los ojos de Hashirama se veían perplejos, sus cejas se curvaron en un gesto de desaprobación y lanzó su espada contra Tobirama. Este apenas la detuvo, sus manos temblaban y sentía las astillas del mango de la espada clavarsele. Nunca antes había notado lo ásperas que eran esos trozos de madera, repentinamente, todo lo hería mucho más. Exhaló y supo que aquello no sería suficiente. Requería de mucho más para suplir los deseos de brutalidad y carácter que esperaba su padre de Hashirama. La realidad es que no se sentía realmente molesto por la pequeña discusión que habían tenido, le daba completamente igual si Hashirama quería auto engañarse.

Él era libre de elegir su propia filosofía de vida.

Pero no tenía que compartirlo con él.

Sus espadas chocaron. Tobirama sentía la mirada de Butsuma desde la distancia y en un rápido movimiento, atestó un golpe en la pierna que hizo caer a Hashirama. Aquella vez, resultaba aún más desagradable el ser partícipe de todo aquello y una vez más, tuvo que resistir la idea de soltar ese trozo de madera para desistir.

El sonido de su espada caer sobre el ahora lodoso terreno hizo un eco en su mente. Hashirama lo miraba con incredulidad, su ropa se había manchado de lodo y su espada yacía a su lado.

 _"Me ha atacado..."_ Fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente del mayor de los hermanos Senju. Sus irises se dirigieron casi por inercia a la figura impasible de su padre, el único expectador, como si pidiera algún tipo de permiso para algo que no sé atrevía a verbalizar. Tobirama presenció ese corto lapsus temporal en silencio sosteniendo la espada tan fuerte que sintió que la rompería. Nunca antes habían acordado nada sobre ese asunto, estaba implícito que ninguno pretendía herir al otro durante esos entrenamientos. De ahí venía la decepción en los ojos de Butsuma cada vez, nunca terminaba en nada. Más que un entrenamiento, parecía una especie de danza planificada.

Dejó que se levantara.

Hashirama blandió su espada y parecía ofrecerle una oportunidad de olvidar el hecho que lo había arrojado al suelo a propósito. Pero no aceptaba, eso no era lo que Butsuma quería ver y aceptar no ayudaría a expiar sus errores.

La siguiente cosa que hizo Tobirama fue repetir el movimiento, esta vez no obtuvo el mismo resultado pero servía para comunicarle a su hermano que no pretendía pelear como siempre. Sintió la confusión y la sorpresa manifestarse en su hermano, Tobirama tuvo la certeza de que había captado el mensaje porque solo unos segundos después trató de golpearlo directamente con la espada en el estómago, pero falló tratando de no ser tan evidente.

Hashirama lanzó un golpe directo a su hombro. Decir que no le había dolido era mentir, le había dolido tanto que casi creyó que se lo rompería. O quizás sólo quería ser castigado para sentirse mejor y por ello hasta el roce del aire lo lastimaba.

Porque de sentía merecedor de un castigo.

Intentó otro golpe para hacerlo caer pero falló por segunda vez, obteniendo como respuesta un golpe en el estómago que le hizo perder el aire. Bajó la espada por un breve instante mientras rodeaba su estómago con su brazo, Hashirama lo veía atentamente esperando que Tobirama abandonase esa extraña actitud que había adoptado.

Podía percibir la renuencia a continuar en el rostro de Hashirama.

No se lo iba a permitir.

Esa sería la última vez. Tenía que ser destrozado ante los ojos de su padre como un castigo auto impuesto y para cumplir con su deber.

Las manos de Tobirama sostuvieron la espada nuevamente. Ni siquiera miró a los ojos de su hermano que tanto buscaban encontrarse con los suyos.

—Siempre has sido un niño—Le dijo Tobirama con la respiración entrecortada. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad o concentrarse en intentar despejar su mente. Su psique era un desastre, sus pensamientos cargados de culpabilidad pura se entremezclaban con la voz lejana de padre diciéndole que hacer y el eco de los dichos esperanzados de su hermano.

Hashirama se veía personalmente herido y molesto, pero no parecía querer responder con agresividad para frustración de Tobirama quién sólo quería que todo aquel espectáculo acabara de una buena vez. La nula respuesta de Hashirama pareció una decepción tanto para Butsuma como para Tobirama, apelar a herir sus sentimientos no estaba funcionando pues Hashirama se detenía para dedicarle esa mirada de consternación y lástima que tanto le calaba.

—No es cierto—Replicó Hashirama por primera vez.

Tobirama se tomó un momento para procesar sus palabras.

Exhaló.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerlo todo por Hashirama? Incluso en ese momento, cuando Hashirama podría usarlo para lucirseante su padre y despojarse de una vez del atisbo de decepción que producía en Butsuma su carácter afable.

Tobirama jamás obtenido nada de lo que había querido.

Nunca, incluso cuando pedía silenciosamente por un castigo que le ayudara a expiar la culpa, se le era negado.

—No tiene sentido—Susurró entre dientes.

Hashirama relajó su postura, parecía como si solo lo mirase perplejo desde su sitio. Aún sostenía la espada a su costado pero no tenía intenciones de utilizarla o eso creía Tobirama por la mirada en sus ojos.

—No, no quiero pelear —Le dijo a Tobirama.

Las manos temblorosa de Tobirama sostuvieron la espada sin moverse, Hashirama se veía decidido como pocas veces en su corta vida.

—No—Repitió, esta vez, negaba en dirección a su padre. Acto seguido, clavo la espada en la suave tierra mojada y caminó hasta la seguridad del hogar de los Senju pasando por un lado de su padre.

Tobirama soltó la espada perplejo. La lluvia se había intensificado y el cabello se le pegó a la frente, de pronto tenía mucho frío y se sentía incapaz de moverse. Sus ojos rojizos se cruzaron con los de su padre en su gesto titubeante y temeroso.

Butsuma se veía complacido.

.

.

.

Notas finales: Gracias por leer :) Especialmente, a Soriengel, por comentar los ultimos capítulos subidos :)

 **Domingo 27 de Enero del 2019**


End file.
